


Four Years of Nave

by PoofyHair2841



Category: NathanXRave
Genre: Built up smut, Camp, Crying, Flirty, Fudging love Nave, Gen, Happy, M/M, Nate Kevedd, Nave - Freeform, Pranks, Revenge, lovey dovey shit, nathames - Freeform, rave J Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoofyHair2841/pseuds/PoofyHair2841
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone :)<br/>My plan is to write four parts each representing the years in highschool ( 9th-12th)<br/>This is during Nathan and raves freshmen year</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's Ready for Camp?

**Author's Note:**

> Please share/ review :)
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Hello everyone :)  
> This is my first fanfic! Please review to see what I need to improve or if I'm doing good, I love NAVE so much and I hate how there's barely any fanfic of these two. So I decided to make a series of these two wonderful characters. My plan is to write four parts each representing the years in highschool ( 9th-12th) there will be smut but that won't be until later in the series, I like to build up to things instead of jump right into it!
> 
> Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndyac1d
> 
> James "Rave" belongs to kirakurry
> 
> EENE belong to CNN

Chapter 1 freshmen year 

Back in the day, in a small town called Peach Creek, the summers were filled with laughter and misfit from the kids living in the cul-de-sac. Kevin would show off on his bike, Rolf would tend to his chickens, and the Eds would stir up schemes that always ended up in a disaster. As they grew, their summers started to fade, everyone was starting their first jobs, going to summer school, or just getting sucked so deep into technology that going outside was never an option.  
It's their freshmen year in highschool; except jimmy and Sarah who are about to start eighth grade. Although personality stayed the same, appearance wise everyone seemed to mature. Everyones hair was grown out more, their voices deepened , and all the males height seemed to change as well ( Eddy still being the shortest). Nazz's chest grew at least a cup, no major changes since they were only freshmen.  
Peach Creek High was an exciting stepping stone for the kids, well most of them ( Eddy hates the idea of learning)

And every year on the last week of summer the high school hosts a one week camping trip for all the upcoming freshmen.  
*****************

It's a Monday morning at 5:30am, tired zombie like kids are struggling to even walk towards the principle who's making the announcements in a spirited tone.  
"Alright you kids, who's ready for a fun filled pack of adventure!!!!?"  
Wrinkled eyes just look at the bald middle age man as if they were ready to shoot him.

" *yawns* why the fuck is principle Brown so happy, this trips gonna blow" groaned the orange haired boy. He was wearing a light grey tank top, basketball shorts, and of course his red cap that covered his buzz cut hair. Kevin started to work out more during the break and gained some arm muscle and slight pecks.

"Oh Kevin lighten up, this trip is gonna be fun, kinda like old times!" Smiled Nazz. Nazz grew her hair out past her shoulders, and always wore it in a pony tail. She wore a pink flowered tank top that complimented her slim figure, and jean shorts. Both teens holding their dark blue bags.

Kevin gave Nazz a slight grin and looked away, even as a young teen his feelings for her were still fresh as the day they first met.  
Rolf throws his arms over Kevin's shoulder, which caused Kevin to loose his balance for a split second  
" Rolf too is excited fuss-bucket Nazz girl, for Rolf is ready to unleash his abilitys in the camp games. The son of a Shepard will become the camp champion this year "  
Rolf grew his hair a tiny bit longer and was growing slight peach fuzz on his face, more than any of the other males. He was the tallest of the cul-de-sac kids, and had a natural built look( mostly from working on his farm all summer) He wore a grey hoodie and blue jeans while holding his huge green back with a goat key chain on one of the zippers.  
"You're an animal Rolf" said Kevin as Nazz giggled

On the other side of the flag pole the three eds were there , each holding their bag that seemed to weigh a ton. Double D's bag had all the essentials for a weeks worth in the forest: clothes, bug spray, gloves, binoculars, toothbrush,floss,mouth wash, disinfectant spray, disinfectant soap, loofa, extra socks, extra hats, extra deodorant ( you get the idea) Every thing was labeled, and added weight upon the weaklings back. He lost the purple pants in exchange for skinny jeans, but grew fond of his orange shirt( and of course his beanie was still present)  
Eddys duffle bag was mostly filled with junk food and inappropriate comics that he found deep in his brothers closet, he just now discovering the world of boobs. He was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and grey sweat pants.  
And no one wanted to know what was even in Eds back, you could literally see the toxic fumes seeping it's way out of the zipper. Ed kept his green jacket growing up, and wore a faded white shirt that had a slight yellow tint to it.

" When are we gonna get on the bus, I'm tired of just standing here" moaned Eddy

" Patience Eddy, I for one am excited to share this week with you two, aren't you excited Ed?"  
"Double D do you think they have an outlet where we're going?"  
"Uh no Ed I'm more than certain there are no outlets in the forest, why would you need one?"  
"So I can toast my toast and have butter toast everyday!"  
"Can it mono brow " Eddy said annoyed 

The light groans turned into an increased roar as more students started showing up. A shiny black limo pulled to the front of the school, and all the kids had their eyes glued on it. "Who's that?" " I bet it's a celebrity!"  
Random voices would speak out questioning the mysterious limo, but the kids from the cul-de-sac knew exactly who it was. There could only be one person to show up in the small Peach Creek town in a full out limo.  
A man in a black suit and shades comes out of the driver side and walks around the front to open the passenger door, but before he could open the door, a teal haired boy jumped out of the car, slamming the door in the mans face. "WELL LONG TIME NO SEE PEACH CREEK!" Yelled the teal haired boy while wearing a long Chester cat grin on his face. "Nathan fucking Goldberg it's about damn time" said Kevin as he pushes kids aside to give him a bro hug. The boy wore neon green pants, a white collard shirt with a navy blue sweater. He had braces and his teal hair was in messy tangles, not long enough for a sexy man bun but thick enough to still be able to do a sassy hair flip.  
Nathan ( or Nat for short) has always been Kevin's best friend since they were both young. Even though they lived in different towns, and went to different schools they always met on the weekends because they both took the same baseball lessons. Kevin would always have Nat sleepover and even hang out with the cul-de-sac kids. Nat took the extra step and convinced his rich parents to move to Peach Creek so he can start his highschool year with his best friend. Nathan got along with everyone, even the Eds.  
"What no hug?" Nathan smirked as Nazz giggled and ran for a hug "Dude it's been months how've you been?"  
"Oh you know, just the usual, relaxing in my pool when I'm not too busy breaking a few hearts" he says as he winks at the group of girls giggling at him  
Kevin rolls his eyes and Nazz laughs  
Rolf and Johnny walk up to him and everyone starts catching on lost times.  
*******  
6:00am

Everyone is seated on the bus, still tired but happy to at least be able to sit down. "Still wearing that hat I see double delicious?"

"It's good to see you again Nathan, I hope things have been well" said double D  
"Hey Nat wait till you see the magazines I scored from my brothers closet"

Nathan laughs " hit me up with those in my cabin tonight, and we can compare who's is more updated" Nat then pulls up a handful of male and female porn magazines  
Eddy faces squishes up as Johnny and Kevin burst out laughing  
"Oh dear" yelps Double D "Gentlemen please, keep those vile profanity magazines out of site, have you no respect for females?"

Eddy as he turns back to his seat trying to erase the image of the half naked man covered in baby oil on one of Nates magazines. 

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WHOS READY TO GO CAMPING!?" Yelled the principle who seemed to have drank too many cups of coffee, why else would he be THIS excited for a camping trip?  
Light sarcastic voices cheering came out through the dead silence on the bus. Half of the kids were too tired to care, the other half really didn't care.

The bus starts moving and something catches Eds eye out the window  
"Ed-ddy look! The black sh-sh-adow from season three of intergalactic storm i-i-is.." Ed was shaking  
"What the heck are you talking about mono brow?" Eddy looked at eds wide eyes full of fear, he glanced out the window and saw a black shadow coming towards them.  
"That's not a what intergalati.. Whatever you just said, that's a fucking person! STOP THE BUS"

The bus driver slams on the brakes, causing a jolt that knocked kids out of their seat. 

"Boy that was rough huh plank" ( although Johnnys parents made him get rid of the piece of ply wood two winters ago, Johnny wears a necklace with a mini plank on it, to always have his best friend near him)

"I'm sorry everyone! It seems we forgot to pick up a student!" Said the apologetic principle to the pissed off students

As the bus doors open, in walks a mahogany haired boy, with olive skin and a dark vibe to him. He was wearing a black and grey striped long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans, while holding his dark green bag.His hair was a bit poofy and layered, and no one could tell if his eye bags were from exhaustion from being sleep deprived or if it was just his face. None the less, the mahogany haired boy was trying to catch his breath, pissed off that he was forced to go on this stupid trip.

" I'm sorry sir, but it stated in the flyer that the bus was to depart at 6:00 exactly"  
"I know I'm sorry I woke up late" said the boy trying to keep his cool

"Are there any available seats?" Yelled the principle

He looked and saw one available spot in the back of the bus, right next to Nathan.

As the boy walks towards the back, the bus begins to start back up and continue down the road. 

Before the boy could put his bag down, a pair of neon green legs fling across the seat, leaving no room for another body to sit in.  
"Sorry princess, but this seat is taken"

"First off don't fucking call me that, second of all, there's no other seats, so unless you intend for me sit on the damn floor I suggest you move"

Nathan started laughing hard " Whoa now James who shit in your cereal this morning hahaha"

"Nathan you know this dude?" Said Kevin who was getting annoyed

"Yeah we went to the same school, why are you going to Peach Creek huh? Couldn't seemed to bare starting highschool without me huh cutie" smirked Nathan

"Fuck off, id do anything to get away from you and you know it Goldberg, and it's Rave not James"

"Oh cmon princess you didn't care before what I called you, any who ,go sit with one of the chaperones or something" nat said as he starts to take out his iPod and stick his head phones in.

Pissed off, rave kicks Nathan's shins causing him to shift his legs towards himself to hold down the pain.  
"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK JAMES" yelled Nat as rave sat down in the seat.

Nathan's face turned into a really pissed off frown, and with all his force , pushed Rave to the ground with his legs.  
"Find you're own fucking seat!"  
Rave, now on the floor in pain, had steam coming out of his ears.

~First waking up late, running to catch this damn bus, being embarrassed to having to walk to the back, and now getting kicked in the fucking floor by fucking GOLDBERG!? Oh fuck no~ thought Rave

He stood up, ripped Nathan's headphones out his ears causing Nat to yell in pain and anger, and threw them out the window.  
"THATS IT YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD"  
Nathan got up, getting ready to destroy Raven when Kevin stood up and held Nathan back.  
"Nathan chill man just let him sit there" yelled Kevin

All eyes were on the back of the bus, watching as Nathan and Rave were going at it, spewing rude comments about eachother back on back.

"If you would have moved your fucking ass and let me sit , we wouldn't have a problem!"

"My fucking ass like to be comfortable while siting, besides you got here late so first comes first serve"

"My Gawd you're so fucking st-"  
"Gorgeous I know, don't have to tell me twice"  
"Shut the fuck up Nat"  
"Make me"  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you "  
"Just as much as you secretly would princess "

"Hahaha this is gold" laughed Eddy 

"Kevin do something!" Yelled Nazz

After ten minutes of non stop insults, the two boys were separated  
Kevin sitting with Nat in the back, and Rave sitting with Nazz in front of them.

Hours past and the bus finally arrived to their destination  
"Welcome peach creek freshmen to Black Water !! "

Students begin to cheer, as they finally woken up, and start to file out of the bus.

The principle starts assigning groups "Okay cabin one: KEVIN, ROLF, KYLE, and NATHAN"  
The teens high five eachother and start to head out to their cabins  
As he goes down the list , more and more kids begin to head out to unload their belongings. "Cabin 12: JAMES,ED,EDWARD, and EDDY"

"Great we have to spend a week with mr negativity over here" complained Eddy

"Aww come on Eddy maybe he's friendly" said ed  
"That's true Ed,  
Eddy you can't judge a book by its cover , why who knows, James might be a very interesting fellow just waiting to embark with us on this exciting trip, just give him a chance " said double d 

Eddy made his usual annoyed sigh "finee but I'm not trying to be all friendly with the guy, he just better stay away from my magazines"

The four boys walk into their cabin to find two sets of bunk beds  
Eddy and double d called top bunk, leaving Ed and Rave with the bottom bunk. After introducing themselves to eachother double D decided to break the ice  
"So Rave tell us a little about yourself, what brings you here to attend our school?" Questioned double d

"Well it's not like what fucking Nat said I can promise you that, I just.." Rave paused for a moment and looked down from embarrassment " I had to switch orphanages because I was too old to stay in the one I was living at before , there's one in peach creek that allowed me in but the person who runs the place is super big on getting involved or some shit like that, so she made me fucking come to this waste of time trip"

"That reminds me of the lonely green space  
Monst-"  
"Ed please now is not the time " scolded double D  
" Pardon my friend, well despite the unfortunate events, I'm am very happy to have you living in our home town, I would hope to see you grow fond to this place" smiled double d

"Ehh you'll get use to it , but welcome to Peach Creek" Eddy said, he felt bad that rave was alone his whole life, so he used the tiny bit of compassion he even had to try to make rave smile.  
"you have to meet Rolf, he has so many cute chickens, right double D?" Said Ed in a dumb tone  
"Why certainly Ed , in fact, James would you like us to introduce you to the rest of the group of kids?" Said double d

"Naw I'm good, I have a fucking headache , and if your friends are anything like fucking Goldberg I definitely don't give a flying fuck to meet them " said rave  
Ed and Eddy laughed at his profanity while double d just brushed it off


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda off the movie Parent Trap lol  
> Please rate/comment/share:)

" wait till I see that fucking bastard, not only did he fuck up my ankle and threw away my headphones but look at my fucking pants!!" Yelled Nathan pointing at his pants that had dirt marks from rave kicking him

Kevin laughed "dude you deserved it, should have let him sit with you"

"In my old country,we would fight the troubling neighbor with the most freshest fish in my cousins market, hitting the noggin of one another until my great nana, the eyes of the fish fued would claim the winner" said Rolf as he jumps On the top bunk

"Uhh dude I highly doubt he's gonna fight rave with a ..uh.. Fish" said Kyle( one of Kevin baseball teammates) 

"Oh no, I'm a lover not a fighter, but no worries , prissy pants will have what's coming to him" said Nate with his signature grin

 

After everyone settled into their cabins, the camp leaders set up camp fires for the students to make smores and roast hotdogs.

" okay everyone who wants to sing a camp fire song?" Said one of the camp leaders as he pulls out his guitar.

"Pffft you gotta be kidding me" said Kevin   
Everyone slowly eats their smores and wieners trying to avoid the awkward singing coming from the camp instructor   
"Ehh as fun as that sounds, I have a better idea" Nate pulls out his phone and forwards a message to the baseball players and cul-de-sac kids

: from KingofButts  
To: Kevin B and 25 more....  
Okay everyone, time to get turnt  
lets make this week one to remember!   
At 2 am come ovr to CABIN 1   
Bring $$ for poker¡ Ladies clothes are optional ;) same for guys if ya feelin a lil frisky o_o   
FORWARD THIS MESSAGE TO EVERYONE!!   
\- Nathan G

Nate smiled as he watched students pull out their phones and get all excited from the forward message. 

" Look guys! I knew Goldberg would come up with a plan to make this trip awesome !"  
Said Eddy while looking at his phone screen

" Poker? Money? I'm not sure I agree with the gambling portion of this get together. You don't suppose Nathan brought alcoholic beverages to this trip do you?"  
"Are you kidding me? Double d don't you remember when he smuggled his dad's vodka bottle to Nazzs birthday party" laughed Eddy   
"If there's a party, you know he's the first one to drink " said Ed  
"I'm not gonna go, I'd rather get attacked by Mosquitos in my sleep than fucking go to Nathan's party " whined Rave as he bit into his smore  
"Aww but rave you have to go, don't be a negative Tiffany" said Ed as he somehow got his hair covered in melted marshmallow

"Uhh ..what?" Question rave  
"Negative Nancy Ed" giggled double d

****************  
3 am

Most of the students headed over to cabin one for nates secret party.  
Cabin one was the furthest cabin in the woods, so the sound of drunk kids and shrieking girls was almost mute to those in other cabins.   
Inside the cabin was filled with dancing teens, girls in mini shorts and even just their bathing suits ,and an intense poker game going on. outside was a beer pong game and drunk guys trying to catch their balance. If anyone could pull off a good ass party it was Nathan.  
" read em and weep boys"  
Says Nate as he shows everyone his cards and pulls the money towards him  
A bunch of sighs and "aw fuck"'s fill the air.   
"I'm out man I have nothing left to bet" says Kevin  
"Yeah me too" "same" "that was my last fifty" says random kids playing

"Aw cmon ya pansies, does anyone else wanna challenge the king of butts" says Nathan already half intoxicated

"Double d lend me five bucks" begged Eddy  
"No sir, I will not take part in this ridiculous game. Gambling is not the-"

" CMON dee, I know i can win it  
all this time , please just give me one more chance, Ed do you have cash on you " said Eddy stressing out because he lost all the money his mom gave him for the week

"I have cashews in my pocket if that'll help"  
Said Ed as he eats a handful of chips

Eddy gives him an annoyed look and accepts defeat as he walks away from the gambling table.

"RAVEEEE YOU CAME!!!" Yelled Ed 

Rave walks in looking around with a disgusted look on his face.  
~why are these girls dressed like their going to a fucking club?~ though rave

"I was bored so I decided to come check the this out, but I already regret coming" moaned rave

" hey Nate, look who showed up" said Kevin as he puts his beer bottle down

"Well well well, waddaya know  
I knew you couldn't bare not seeing me" said Nathan as he walks up to rave

With the music blaring in the background rave could barely hear nat and the other baseball players laughing at something Kevin said 

Eddy grew excited, " now I bet Rave has a few bucks on him" he says 

" I just came to see the eds, I'm about to head out"   
As rave starts to turn to Eddy, until Nathan grabs his arm  
"Cmon rave, relax its a party   
lets play one game of poker, and forget about what happened earlier" said Nate with a gentle smile

Rave raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at Nate grabbing his arm  
He pulled it back fast as his face turned a slight pink and caved in 

"Fine I'll stay for a little bit"

"Awesome, so, how about it princess, one game of poker?" 

"I-"  
"YES HE'LL PLAY!" Interrupts Eddy as he throws his arm around raves necks

"What the hell are you doing Eddy" says rave as he pull Eddys arm off of his shoulder

"Rave I lost all my money, just play one time and if you win we can split it fifty fifty" whispers Eddy

"How the fuck does that benefit me in anyway?"

"Rave please, do this one thing for me "

"You dorks playing or what ?" Says Kevin as Nathan shuffles the cards 

Rave contemplates the idea but decides he has nothing to loose.

"Fine whatever" says rave as he pulls out his wallet and throws a fifty in the middle of the table

A couple of teens join in , and the gambling began. Not even twenty minutes past before rave showed his winning cards.   
" are you kidding me" says Kevin in shock

"YESYESYESYESYES OH MAN RAVE YOURE MY HERO" says Eddy as rave pulls the money towards him with a smirk on his face.

Before rave could reach all the green bills, a loud "Wait!" makes him freeze.

"Why don't we make things a little interesting don't you agree" says Nate as he throws a stack of hundreds on the table 

Raves eyes widen, and Eddys mouth drops to the floor . As if his eyes turned to dollar signs, "that's like one thousand dollars, are you fucking serious"says Eddy in excitement 

"Just me and you princess, you wanna join?"  
Says Nate

"James I'm not sure about this" says double d being concerned about something suspicious happening

"Pfft are you serious Goldberg"says rave  
"So serious" says nat with a big smirk

"Alright I'm in" says rave as he pushes back out the money pile

"Theeeeres just one thing though" says Nate raising a finger

At this point rave regretted saying yes

"And what's that?"

"Loser has to jump in the lake butt naked" says Nate giving a wink 

The crowd starts getting excited and making "OOOHH" sounds

"Hahaha aww man this is great" laughs Kevin

"Oh my" yelps double d as his face turns red

"Hmph deal" says rave as he crosses his arms and gives a smirk 

"Let's the games begin then" says Nate

Everyone who was dancing before was now circling around the gambling table   
All eyes were on the teal and mahogany haired boys 

"This is sharpie hair Nate boys way of sweet revenge? I question his methods" whispers Rolf  
"Naw don't worry dude, nat knows what he's doing"

Nathan and rave held their poker faces, so good that noone knew who was gonna win

Eddy was trembling, he couldn't bare to see all that money disappear 

Nates poker face melts into a Chester cat smile  
"Hope that breeze feels good cutie pie"   
At that moment Nate slams his cards on the table to be shown 

" a full house!? There's no way rave can top that Nat won!" said Johnny  
Everyone begins to cheer and pat Nate on the back   
"Aww yeah that's my man" says Kevin as he reaches for a high five with Nate

Eddys eyes begin to water   
"All that money, ...*sniff* gone" he covers his face with his hands as double d pats his back to comfort him 

"Hmph, I wouldn't know ,why don't you tell me yourself "   
The room goes silent as they hear raves comment , and watch as he puts down his deck  
Eddy looks up from his palm of tears  
A teen calls out "It's a.. "  
"It's a royal flush.. Nathan won" mummers double d 

The whole cabin explodes  
"No way!!! " " I can't believe it!!!" "Aww Nate he tried you!!"

Nates mouth drops in disbelief, his plan for sweet revenge crumbled in front of him

rave pulls in all the cash that he won while Eddy is shaking double d in sheer excitement 

"Dude you're not really gonna do it are you??" Questions Kevin   
"I'm a man of my word Kevin, a deals a deal" says Nate as he stands up from his seat and continues to head out the door

Everyone scrambles out the door and follows Nate to the dock that reached out to the lake

Everyone pulled out their cellphones and held up the flash to make sure Nathan was 100% visible

Nathan walks with his hands in his pockets as far out on the dock until he reached the end   
He leans forward to take a look in the water , smirks, and begins to walk back towards the group of teens

"I'm a man of my word James, and if I'm gonna keep up to my word , I might as well do it in style" Nate then begins to take off his vest, kicks his shoes and socks off, and slowly beings to unbutton his belt loop  
Girls begin to giggle and whistle noises come out of nowhere   
"You need help with those Nathan" yells a random girl

"Hmmm I think I got it" says Nate as he drops his pants around his ankles 

Every girls screams as Nathan flaunts around in his white shirt and red boxers. 

"Oh my gawd" says Kevin as he put his hand on his face 

" Nathan is quite comfortable with his body image" says double d as he turns red from embarrassment as he watched Nate 

"I'm gonna hurl" says Eddy as Ed beings to laugh

Nathan then takes off his shirt and throws it out to the group of kids  
It was like feeding a tank of piranhas , the girls attacked to get a hold of the teal haired males shirt

"Rave would you do me the honor to walk with me down the dock"

During nates stripper show, rave was looking away   
Just waiting for the boy to jump in the water so he can go to bed , he was getting tired of this dumb game  
"Fine but make it quick"  
The two males walk down the dock until they reach the very end

"You do know you're suppose to be completely naked right?" Questions rave , trying not to look at nates body. For a 15 year old boy, Nathan had very profound abs; it made sense since he worked out almost every day to get better at baseball.

"You just can't wait to see me naked can't you" says Nate as he crosses his arms together 

"Keep your gay comments to yourself, and hurry up" says rave getting irritated

Nathan walks closer to rave and leans in to whisper in his ear   
"Don't worry princess, we have six more days left, you'll have your fun too"

And in that moment , when Nate leaned back ,rave looked down and his face turned a deep red. He didn't realize Nate had taken off his underwear and was standing completely nude in front of him 

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK, GET IN THE WATER ALREADY" yells rave as he covers his eyes, but it was too late, what he saw cannot be unseen 

Nate laughed and ran towards the water, making a huge cannon ball.  
Mostly all the girls came running to the dock with towels, hoping they could steal a glance of Nathan's bare butt. 

~ What the fuck is he talking about?~   
Thinks rave as he walks back towards the remainder of the group 

"Rave you negative shit you! Thank you so much! We're rich ! Rich I tell ya " yells Eddy as he jumps on rave and gives him a noogie

"Uh false shorty, I'll give you the fifty bucks you lost, but everything else is mine"

"That sounds fair to me Eddy" says double d  
Eddys eyes grew wide and he became angry   
"WHAT THE HELL DUDE YOURE CUTTING ME SHORT?!"  
" why the fuck would I split fifty fifty with you? You only need like a tenth of my winning"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even won anything"   
As the two began to argue and bicker Kevin and nazz walked up to the soaking wet Nathan 

"Dude your plan went to shit" said nazz watching Nate tie a towel around his waist that caused her face to turn red

Nate saw the color of her cheeks change and he smirked "Ehh it wasn't so bad, the water feels nice," Nathan shakes his hair to get the water out   
"So that's it? You're just gonna let it go"

"no worries kev , I got a few things up my sleeve , remember baseball camp 3 years ago?"  
Kevin gave a confusing look then widen his eyes  
"OHHHH FUCK YOU WOULDNT!!"  
Said Kevin laughing hysterically 

"Wouldn't what?" Asked nazz

"The nude thing was just an appetizer, just wait till I bring the cupcake his entrée" laughed Nate

"I don't get it, what happened that year?" Said nazz 

"Don't worry toots you'll see soon enough" said Nate with a smirk


	3. The Camp Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rave gives Nat a taste of his own medicine

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING FRESHMEENN RISEEE IN SHINEE" principal brown was talking on the camp intercom to wake up all the students

Little did he know that most of them were hungover or still past out 

"BREAKFAST STARTS AT 9 o clock, MAKE SURE YOU SHOWER FIRST THEN MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE CAFETERIA. AFTERWARDS THE CAMP GAMES WILL BEGIN"

"Hmmmmph someone needs to knock mr.brown out with a bat it's too early for this shit" complained Eddy as he buried his face in his pillow

"I second that" moan rave, for he too was not a morning person 

Rave slept in for awhile and decided to skip the long lines to the showers. ~if everyone is eating then I'll have the showers all to my self~ he thought 

When he heard the sounds of the large crowd of students start to fade into the cafeteria, he grabbed his grey gym shorts and black t shirt and headed towards the showers.  
"Urrg why the fuck aren't there any actual coverings in this fucking shower" said rave

The showers were side by side, no walls, no coverings, no privacy 

Even more happy that he chose to shower late, rave undressed himself and stepped right in.  
As he was enjoying the hot water drip down his face, he didn't notice the teal haired boy tiptoeing in. Nate didn't realize his plan would be this simple. In a hurry Nathan snatched raves clothes and towels, and left him nothing more than a neon pink bikini bottom ( that he stole from Nazz)  
Giggling to himself, he turned to head towards the exit only ( out of curiosity ) to get a sneak peak of rave showering.

He turned and saw rave, fingers running though his wet locks, water sliding down his slim but slightly toned body, and his cute round booty was facing right towards Nat.

Nathan's eyes got wide and his face turned a cherry red  
"...fuck" he whispered in sheer desire, he stood there, frozen in awe  
Just looking at this show in front of him.  
As rave began to face the other way, Nat took off out the door  
"What the.." Rave said as he opened his eyes but saw no one there  
He shrugged and continued to lather the shampoo in.

At the cafeteria Nat came running in panting, not knowing if rave had seen him.

"Yo Nat, everything alright?" Said Kevin  
"Yeah yeah everything all good, operation pink was a success " said Nate 

"Ahaha oh fuck man that's awesome, we need a camera" Laughed Kevin

But Nat wasn't paying attention to him, he was too busy trying to get his cock to stop bulging from his pants 

"Nat?..Dude!" Yelled Kevin  
"Uhh right ! Camera , on it!" Said Nate with an awkward smile and two thumbs up.  
With that, he left the cafeteria to go get his camera from the cabin.  
But he took that time to think about raves nude body

"I am not getting turned on by rave I am not getting turned on by rave I am not get-" repeated rave until he was interrupted by a loud shriek

"GOLLDBERRRRRGGGGG"

It was rave, who discovered all of his clothes went missing except a pink bikini bottom and a note stating : Hope pink is your fav color cupcake  
Love, Nathan

Hearing the shriek made him laugh and form his Chester smile "You gonna come out cupcake? I'm dying to see how you look like" said nat as he walked towards the bathrooms with his arms crossed

"YOU FUCKING CUNT, GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES" yelled rave

"No can do hun, already got rid of them, but you better hurry , breakfast is almost over and it's gonna be kinda difficult sneaking your way towards a hundred kids without getting caught" said Nathan feeling a tad bit guilty of what he was doing

The bathroom was silence for a couple of seconds until Nathan heard wet footsteps coming his way.  
Rave walked towards the exit of the showers, making sure the coast was clear, and walked out unto the grass  
Wearing nothing but the bikini bottom that barely covered his private area, showing most of his testicles and man hair (he also put his hand over it)  
Rave was a dark shade of red, but Nathan didn't know if it was from anger, embarrassment, or both

None the less, Nathan's face grew a slight red just by looking at rave.  
"This isn't over you ass hole, stay the fuck away from me you half breed" yelled rave as he scurried off to his cabin before anyone could see him.

"NATHANNN DID I MISS IT?!" Yelled Kevin as he and a bunch of other kids ran towards him.  
Nat turned his head towards them and quickly came up with a lie

"Uhh yeah, I was going to get the camera but he was already out of the bathroom" lied Nat as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously 

"Damn it" said Kevin in disappointment 

As the group heads back to the cafeteria to grab their bags, Nat starts thinking 

~Why didn't I make him stay in the bathroom so kev could take the picture. Ugh I was so into looking at him that I just lost track  
of-okay no I'll admit, the kid is cute, but that's as far as I'm going with this~  
But the more he tried to convince himself that rave was nothing, the more he kept thinking about Rave being nude, and how it made him feel something.  
It was only seconds after that before he realized his cock had risen like a kite.  
"Shit" whispered Nat 

As Nat leaves the group to find the nearest bathroom to fix his predicament, rave is in his cabin putting on a new set of clothes.

"I hate that fucking idiot" said rave to himself

As rave throws on another black t-shirt, he looks at one of the bottom bunk beds and sees double Ds bag slightly open.  
He tilts his head in curiosity, opens the bag, and lays the perfect plan.  
" If that ass wipe wants to play dirty, I'll show him dirty"  
************  
Around 12pm all the students head to the field aside from all the cabins to get ready for the Camp Games event. 

"Alright everyone, now each team will consist of two cabin groups, the groups were sent out in the information paper given out yesterday morning, find your groups and we'll being the first event of the day, TUG OF WAR" said Principle Brown through a megaphone 

" You dorks ready for a beating" said Kevin as he cracked his knuckles 

"HA in your dreams Kevin, our team is gonna destroy your sorry team" laughed Eddy

"*giggle* dude like all the baseball players are on Kevins team, there's no way any of us are gonna top them" laughed Nazz 

Eddy looked around, and it was true. Besides the eds and rave, Eddy had a bunch of girls on his team, none of them really tough enough to face Kevin or let alone Rolf

"Don't worry Eddy, it'll be a piece of cake" said rave

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Question double d 

Rave gave a side smirk and looked away, confusing double d.

"LET THE GAMES BEING" yelled the principal 

Kevins team was up against cabin 2&7, it was a breeze. With one motion, Kevins team literally dragged the other team straight across.  
"Cmon is that all you got butter fingers" yelled Nathan as dusted off his hands.

As other teams came to pull the rope, Kevins team was just demolishing them one by one. Eddys team hadn't gone yet, but just watching the beating happen in front of them made them loose hope.

"Aww fuck it we're never gonna beat them" complained Eddy

"Aww cheer up Eddy it's just a game!" Said Ed  
As the eds start talking, rave sneakily steps back into the group wearing disposal gloves.  
Double d was the only one who noticed this and raised an eyebrow  
Rave waited for the right moment, and started to head towards Nathan  
As Nathan walks up to take a sip of his water bottle, rave steps in front of him.

"Hello dipshit" says rave

"Aw you have a nickname for me , how sweet" says Nat crossing his arms 

"Hm, anyways, I'm sorry about the whole bus thing , no hard feelings" says rave reaching out his hand for a handshake

Nat stares at his hand  
"Uhh why are you wearing those?"

"I don't want to get a rope burn" says rave

"Pfft, Hun those aren't gonna protect you from shit, but any who apology accepted " Nat shakes his hand

After a couple of seconds rave pulls him in closer and starts rubbing and patting his back; touching his skin through nats tank top  
"Oof" whispers Nat as he blushes  
"Goodluck" says rave as he quickly lets go and run back towards his group.

Nat stands there in a sort of shock, for he had never expected rave to ever hug him.  
"He hugs..like a chick" giggle Nat as he walked back to his group, kind of happy that rave did that.

"James, could you explain to me why you are wearing the disposable gloves that came out of my bag" frowned double d

"Sorry, I just needed them to uh.. Get some business done, couldn't get my hands dirty" said rave

"What are you talking about?" Question Nazz

Before rave could respond to her , he overhead Cabin 1 yelling a rap song that was playing off of someone's phone.  
Nathan was jumping around touching everyone in his group.  
Seeing that made rave burst out in laughter. 

"I think James is broken you guys" said Ed

"Dude what the hell is your problem?"  
Said Eddy 

"CABINS 1&3 and CABINS 10,12 YOURE UP!" Yelled the principal 

As the teams walk to the ropes and start to prep, Nathan lets go of the tope for a second to scratch his back. As he picks it back up, he feels an itch on his shoulder. As he scratches that, he feels another on his cheek, then one on his nose, then his arm, and at this point Nat was itching his whole body.  
"AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK" yelled Nat as he claws his skin

But he wasn't the only one  
One by one the baseball players start letting go of the rope and itching their skin.  
"Everything itches!"  
"Ahh what the hell is going on"

Moans and complaints start spreading through the air , as everyone else just stares and laughs. 

"Rolf recognizes the blistering itch that coats my body, the itch that once came and took over my old country, the itch of the ivy poison" says Rolf in a dark tone

"Fuck you mean poison ivy?!" Kevin as he scratches he legs as hard as he could

"Due to certain circumstances, cabin1&3 will be disqualified from the games.... and taken to the nurse" said mr.brown

"YES WE WON BY DEFAULT" cheered Eddy 

As chaperones come to lead the kids towards the first aid kit, rave blares out his loud laughter.

" why do I feel like you had something to do with this Eddy " nagged double d

"Woah sock head don't blame me, I was next to you the whole time!" Yelled Eddy  
A light bulb then popped into double Ds head 

"J-James?"questioned double d

"I just gave him a taste of his own medicine" shrugged rave  
" I walked past a bush full of poison ivy, and i found those disposable gloves in your bag, and I hate Nathan so add the three together and *snaps finger*" 

Double d and Ed looked at him in shock, but Eddy smiled as big as he could.  
"FINALLY, someone who still appreciates the quality of a good scheme" says Eddy as he hugged rave 

Rave laughs

 

After a few hours, day 1 of camp day was officially over  
Kevins group however, spent the whole time being treated with itch cream and bandages.

"Boy you guys look rough" said Nazz as she placed her hand on Kevins knee; which was wrapped in bandages 

"How the hell did we all touch a poison ivy bush, I don't even know how one fucking looks like" yelled Nathan who was pissed off

"You guys...this was a sabotage" said Nazz who wasn't going to keep a secret from Kevin. 

"What are you taking about princess" says Nat  
Nazz starts to explain what happened, from what she heard.

 

"And after that he just laughed and took off the gloves and-" Nazz was interrupted by Nathan smashing his hands against a table with the itch cream tubes on top of it. 

"HES FUCKING DONE, NO MORE OF THIS SHIT" yelled nat, furious and red faced

His anger was a mixture of anger of being sabotaged and a paper cut to the heart for discovering the hug was fake 

"I'm in this time Nathan" said kev  
"As am I" said Rolf 

Nathan gave a slight evil smile and started whispering his plan

Later that evening, Nathan scored some sleeping pills from Johnny, crushes it up, and sprinkled it on raves dinner in the cafeteria before rave could see it

when everyone was asleep, Kevin, Rolf , nat, and Kyle quietly sneaked into cabin 12, lifted  
Up rave ever so slightly without waking the Eds and placed him on an inflatable raft that was gonna be used in one of the camp games the next day. 

The four strong boys giggled as the carry the sleeping boy on the raft into the dock and slightly pushes him into the cake. 

"Sweet dreams princess" laughed Nathan in a whisper tone 

The boys high fived each other and headed back to their cabin to catch a few Z's. Just waiting for the glorious moment of when rave wakes up.

**********  
Around 11:30am the next day, Nathan's prank on Rave had gone around the whole camp, and every student huddled by the lake waiting for Rave to wake up. 

A small fly lands on Raves nose, causing his face to crinkle up and start to shake it off.

"Hmmm Ed did you leave the fucking door open again" he complained, still tired and unaware of his location.

As he turns over to a more comfy position, he ends up rolling off the inflatable raft and into the cold water.

Rave screams underwater, and motions his way back up. Panting heavily for air, confused on what just happened. He turns his head towards the huge crowd of students laughing and pointing their phones at him. 

"HEY CUPCAKE HOWS THE WATER FEEL??" Yells Nat as he grabs his stomach to contain his laughter

"Oh dear" says Double D  
He was probably the only one concerned for Rave, while everyone else had a good laugh from it, even Ed and Eddy.

Rave could feel his last bit of patience break in half. His cheeks were a bright red color, but mostly from pure anger.  
"He's fucking dead" says Rave as he heads back to shore.

When he finally gets out of the water, he drags his soaking wet body straight for Nat

"Do you need cupca-" Nat is interrupted by Raves fist decking him straight in the nose

Nathan falls back and moans, and everyone freezes.  
He looks at his hand and realizes that his nose is bleeding.

He looks at rave with his golden eyes and begins to crack  
"Oh who knew cupcake actually had some BALLS" said Nat as he got up and walks towards Rave

"You wanna fight asshole, then let's do it" says rave as he pulls up two fists

And just like that,Nathan jumps on top of Rave and the two go at it.

"FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!" Roars the crowd

"NATHAN what the hell are you doing stop!" Yells Nazz as she tries to stop the fight, but Kevin blocks her  
"This is there fight Nazz let them settle it"

As Kevin and Nazz argue about it, Nat and Rave are rolling on the ground giving equal punches to each 

"THATS ENOUGH" yells principal Brown as he pushes students out of his way to get to the two boys 

Chaperones came and pulled the two apart from each other

"Congratulations, you two just earned two weeks of detention when school begins" said the principal in an angry tone

"BUT HE STARTED IT" said the two boys in unison

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it! And if anyone else would like to join these two then I suggest you continue to stay, if not, GO BACK TO YOUR CABINS"

Principal Brown didn't have to repeat that twice, for his loud tone was a signal for everyone to book it. 

Later on the camp games began, but Nat and Rave were sent to the cafeteria to clean up for the rest of the day. 

Nat was picking up trash while rave was sweeping the floor. They both had bruises and cuts on their faces, but Nathan's nose was a redish purpleish color, and Raves clothes were still pretty damp.

"You just haaad to get us into this didn't you" said Nat in an annoyed tone

"Oh shut the fuck up Goldberg, if you had just left me alone this would have never happened"

"It was a fucking prank why did you have to flip out like that , I mean c'mon, you're no fun"

"Fun?? You call humiliating me to the point where I lash out fun?"

"Well I didn't think you'd lash out princess"

"Quit calling me that, *sighs* look lets just agree to never speak to each other okay" says rave as he give Nat a quick sarcastic smile then goes back to a frown 

Nat looks at him and forms a side smirk as he closes his eyes  
"No can do princess, even though we had our moments I just can't seem to get off your shoulder" says Nat

"And why the fuck not" 

"I don't know" shrugs Nat as he puts his hands in his pockets  
"I just see us being friends"

"Pfft yeah right, not even if we were the last two people on earth" says raves as he sweeps away from Nat 

Nat continues to follow him

" oh James, even if we were the last two, we both know you can't resist this" Nat puts his hand on his chin and winks; just to flaunt his good looks

"You literally look like a ducking sharpie pen with that annoying hair color"

"And I can't tell if your eyeliner is smudged or those are just natural dark circles under your eyes, but you don't see me judging"  
Teased Nathan as he reaches for raves chin and tickles under it 

Rave slaps his hand away from his chin  
"CUT IT OUT" he yelled

As rave drops his broom, he tries to find something else to clean just to get away from Nathan

"James wait" says Nathan as he grabs his hand

" look I really am sorry, I can be an ass sometimes but I really am a chill guy"

Rave continues to give him the death glare 

Nat gives a nervous laugh

"Uh ..please " said Nat with a nervous smile

"No" said rave as he reels his hand back towards him and continues to walk away

Nat stands there for a moment 

~ fuck why do I care so much if we're friends~ thought Nat

Getting irritated he runs over to Rave hoping he'd get a chance 

" look cutie pie, what is it gonna take for you to be my friend" said Nat as he blocked the door from rave 

" First of all, why the fuck do you act like you're gay" said Rave as he pinched top middle part of his nose 

"Uhh cause I am?"answered Nathan, confused at him

Rave opened his eyes in shock "oh..for real?"

"Well sorta, I'm pansexual... Is that a problem"

"Oh no I just.. I just you were just acting" said rave slightly blushing 

"James I really am sorry"

"Prove it "

"How?"

Rave thought about it, he didn't quite know how until he thought of the perfect plan.  
"Let me cut your hair"

Nathan stares at rave for a couple of seconds and bursts into laughter  
"Hahaha no fucking way, no way no how, my hair is way too good to be butchered" said Nat as he waved his arms 

"Okay then I guess our friendship isn't worth it" smiled rave as he pushed Nat out of the way and stepped outside

~finally now that asshole will leave me alone~ thought rave

~ dammit ~ thought Nat


	4. Ground colored in Teal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I would love if you shared "Four Years of Nave" on your tumblr, deviant art, or ect! I just really want this fanfic to go out and about:) PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS  
> I would love to know how you feel about my work so far, I'm trying to make one chapter a day 0.o  
> (This chapter is pretty short, but I just wanted to post something today!)
> 
> Thank you!!

Three days have passed since Nathan had spoken to Rave, and for some reason it was killing him.

During dinner time, everyone was seated in the cafeteria chewing down on the dinner special: pepperoni pizza, Fried chicken, mash potatoes, peas and for dessert, hot fudge Sunday.  
Nathan was shifting the peas with his fork, not really in the mood to eat.

"You okay Nathan? You hardly touched your food" said Nazz with a concern look

"Yeah dude what's up?" Asked Kevin

" it's nothing important, it's just, you guys know my personality! Im a cool dude, I don't give two shit if people don't like me, but that Jam-- er I mean Rave guy just ..drives me up the wall. I don't know , I just .. I feel dumb" says Nathan smacking his forehead with his hand, slightly blushing 

"I would just get over it" said Kevin biting into his pizza

"Uugh honestly kev, do you have any sympathy?" Nagged Nazz "Cmon Nathan lets talk outside" 

She grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him up, and guided him out the cafeteria doors.

It was dark outside but the lanterns all over the camp were keeping the area lit up.

" *gigles* you like him don't you?" Said Nazz

"Pfft, naww" said Nat motioning his hand in a swiping motion towards her  
"I barely know the kid" 

"Buuttt you want to get to know him, right?"

"I don't see where your going with this tootes"

"I'm just saying, I think you really just care for his friendship, cause deep down, I don't know, you might kinda feel something "

Nathan blushed

"He's not gay so-"

"You don't know that!"

"But he sai-"

"He could be a liar, you never know until you try" said Nazz as she playfully punched his shoulder

"Like, Kevin and I for example, I've liked him since we were kids, sure sometimes he was annoying and I wanted to punch him in the throat, but there's something about him that makes my heart melt" said Nazz blushing

"Yall are a cute couple, or whatever you crazy love birds are" said Nat laughing

" no title yet but I'm working on it" said Nazz looking a tad bit sad

"Woah I didn't mean to be a cloud on your love parade,are you guys okay?

"Haha don't worry about us we're fine, anyways, what are you gonna do to like be his friend and stuff"

"HA that asshole wants me to cut my hair, so pretty much we'll never be friends"  
Said Nat crossing his arms  
Nazz rolled her eyes

"Really dude? Your hair will grow back, get over yourself" she said in a playful way

" it's hard when you have dashing good looks" said Nathan with a wink

And they both shared a laugh  
***************

"RAVE!RAVE!....CUPCAKE!"  
Yelled Nat as he was trying to catch up to rave who was with the eds walking to the fire pit

"I enjoyed the silence between us, don't ruin it" moan rave

"Aw I missed you too, any who I accept your jester to cutting my hair IF you agree to be my friend" said Nat leaning back while crossing his arms 

Rave stops walking to turn and face Nathan 

"Why do you care so much about being my fucking friend?"

Nathan's face dropped, and turned serious 

"Because I just feel like we'd be good friends, why are you so against it"

There was an awkward silence after that, so awkward that the eds made their way out of the intense silence and headed straight for the other group of kids at the fire pit

"You can cut a piece of my hair , that's it"

Rave crossed his arms when Nathan held out his hand

"Deal?"

Rave hesitated but eventually reached for his palm  
"Deal"

After an hour, most of the students were gathered around the fire pit, celebrating their last day of camp. It wasn't as bad as everyone thought, especially since everyone got a laugh out of the pranks that we're going back and forth from the two boys. 

As kids were eating s'mores and sharing stories, Nathan was walking towards the center of the fire pit with a chair, and sat down on it.

His short gym shorts and neon yellow tshirt made him a real eye target, causing everyone to look his way

" good evening ladies and germs, hope everyone enjoyed their camping adventure" yelled Nat 

The students cheered

"well since every good thing comes to an end, so do child like behaviors, SO! To settle our feud, me and princess here will have a peace treaty, but cutting a piece of my hair off" said Nat as rave walked up holding a pair of hair sheers he borrowed from Rolf

Everyone was watching at this point, wondering how much he was gonna cut off

"Not too much on the top cupcake" said Nat

As rave was aiming to cut the tip part of his hair, he flings out his other hand holding an electrical razor, and buzz cuts the left side( by his ear ) of nates

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!!!!?" Yells Nat as he jolts up grabbing his head to cease the shaving 

the students start to scream and go wild, for to them Rave had just pulled the ultimate prank

Rave started to laugh and said " Now we're even Goldberg" 

Nathan fell to his knees looking at his beautiful teal hair decorating the ground. He felt the side of his shaved head, almost making him cry.

"oh so you think you're a fucking comedian huh" says Kevin as he walks up to Rave, grabs him by the collar and lifts him up

Although rave and Kevin were almost the same height, Kevin was much more stronger than he was 

"Let's see how you'd feel with the same hair cut you fucking pus-"

"KEVIN ENOUGH, it's fine just let him go" yelled Nathan right before Kevin grabbed the razor out of raves hand

Kevin mad an angry pouting face, and released the mahogany haired boy

The students were silent, and Raves heart was beating fast

~fuck I thought he was gonna murder me~ thought rave

Nathan walked up to rave, and let out his hand

"Friends?"  
Rave just gave him a puzzled look, after all he had done, the guy still wanted to be friends 

 

"Sure Goldberg, we can be acquaintances" said rave in an annoyed tone as he shook nates hand

The students around them were confused but continued to watch

Nathan smirked, and walked off to his cabin 

As Nate left , the students resumed to their loud chatter , but rave just watched him walk away

~what the hell is up with this guy?~ He thought  
Thinking about Nate made him blush, but he shook his head trying to forget the cute teal haired boy

Nat held his cool for as long as he could until he reached his cabin  
Then he let out a dramatic cry

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!l" he started to cry while feeling his shaved head  
"MY HAIR MY FUCKING BEAUTIFUL HAIR"

He cried while laying in a fetal position

************  
"It's not even that bad dude, it looks better now that Rolf fixed it up"  
Said Kevin as he threw his dirty boxers that were covering the floor, into his dark blue bag.

"Yes, Rolf's nana taught me by using the sheers on papas back hair" said Rolf as he was packing up his blue ribbons he won during the camp games

Nat let out a disgusted facial expression, then looked back at the mirror to exam his hair.

Nathan hair was still full at the top, but now his sides were shaved down to match the length rave shaved off  
And to add a little style, Rolf shaved two line on both sides near his ears

Nat put his hand on his chin and tilted to see his hair at different angles  
"Yeah I think I like it, thanks Rolfy boy" said Nat with a snap

Everyone was packing up and heading towards the bus, surprisingly sad to be leaving the camp.  
*************  
"It's funny how when we started this adventure most of us didn't care to go, and now look, everyone refuses to leave, isn't that silly" giggled double d 

"I just want to stay so that I don't have to listen to lectures at school" moaner Eddy as he hit his head against the bus window 

"Why Eddy, cheer up! Going to school can actually be enjoyable, why think of it as a free guidebook to the wonders of a suitable career choice!"

"When I grow up I want to raise chickens on a big-- OH HI RAVE!" Yelled Ed 

Rave walked on the bus and looked towards the eds  
He gave a shy smile and waved

"Care to join us rave?" Asked Double d 

"Whatev-" "NOT SO FAST CUPCAKE"  
Interrupted Nat as he stepped in the bus

"As newly friends, I feel like it's just mandatory if we sit together to get to know one another" smirked Nat

"I said we can be acquaintances Goldberg, not BFFs , so go away" as rave was about to sit next to Ed Nat grabbed Johnny who was behind him and threw him into Eds seat

"OOOF..oh hiya Ed"Said Johnny as he was rubbing his head

"Looks like his seat is taken" said Nat

Rave gave him an angry glare and walked towards the back of the bus

~he's kinda cute when he's mad~ thought Nat

Nat smiled for he knew he had won the argument, and walked down the bus isle to plant his firm booty right next to rave 

"So" said Nat twiddling his thumbs," what's your favorite thing to do"

He looked over only to see rave completely ignoring him while putting his earphones in his ears

"*sighh* what am I doing" whispered Nat as he put his hands on his face

Rave heard him before he pushed play on his iPod, and for once felt like an asshole 

~what's the harm in being his friend~ he thought 

"I never really had friends growing up, so I grew a fond of watching old classic movies, but I'm really into Broadway stuff" said rave as he took off his earphones 

Nat looked up at him, surprised that he actually decided to talk  
"Hey that's cool, so you like to act and stuff?"

"Acting, singing, and a little bit of dancing"

"That's pretty cool, I bet you're good at it"

Rave smiled  
"Yea I'm pretty good, it's my dream to make it big in Hollywood someday"

The two of them talked the whole bus ride back home  
Neither one getting bored of the other 

As the bus arrived at the school and students began to unload, Nat and rave continued to talk and talk and talk

"And then the bat slipped and it flew right into my moms face, she was so fucking mad" said Nat unable to control his laughter 

Rave laughed so hard he had to grab his stomach because it was aching 

*honk honk*  
Rave looked up

"That's my ride, I better be going" said rave as he picked up his bag 

"Okay well,I'll see you around school i guess" said Nat rubbing the back of his neck 

Rave nodded and began to walk to his car

Nat stood frozen until he began to peel towards rave  
"Rave wait up!" He yelled

Rave turned back and looked at Nat  
"Um even though you threw my headphones and caused everyone to see me naked, and got poison ivy on me an-"

"Get to the fucking point Goldberg " moaned Rave 

" ha well despite all the shit we put eachother through this past week, I'm still glad we're getting to know eachother" said Nat while putting his hands in his pockets, slightly embarrassed 

"Yeah..me too" said rave with a dim smile

He open the car door , threw his bag in as he stepped inside the passenger side, and then looked forward as the car drove off, secretly looking at Nat through the side mirror

Nat watched him drive off 

Then a sudden slap on his shoulder caused him to tense up from his head to his toes

"Please don't tell me you're falling for this emo?" Said Kevin sounding annoyed

"Haha what can I say, I like the mysterious type"winked Nat 

Kevin raised an eyebrow as Nat laughed 

"Cmon Kev you know me, he's not my type" said Nat as he put his hands in his pockets

"Well sometimes I even question your type" said Kevin as he walked towards his bike with his bag on his left shoulder 

"Yeah..*kicks the ground* he's not my type" whispered Nat to himself as he waited for his limo to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not figure out a title for this chapter :c  
> Sorry I'm updating so slowly, I have to participate in a thing called life that just seems to always consume my free time  
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR,  
> And please share to everyone who has the same Nathames obsession as me <3

As fun as the camping trip surprisingly was, everyone was dreading the first day of school. Even double d was nervous , new school, new people, new classes, no one knew what to expect.  
At 6:30 am kids were waiting by the bus stop wearing their newly bought clothes, holding bags filled with a huge stock of school supplies. You didn't want to be the one without a pencil on the first day of school.

As kids arrived, the doors of Peach Creek Highschool were now opened, symbolizing the start of the near year.  
************

"AHHH FUCK ME, of course I'd get lost in the first day of school" cried Nat as he turns his school map in different angles, trying to figure out if he was holding it right.

"Okay take a lef- no I did that, then a right..okay..another righ- wait a minute...FUCK" he threw his map on the ground out of frustration

*RINNNGG*

"The bell!? You got to be fucking kidding me" Nat picked up his map and started fidgeting, honestly thinking of just skipping first period 

"Okay think Nat, if that's the cafeteria, and I'm right here..then.. Oh shit oh!" Nat started running for he knew exactly where to go

"I can't believe I passed it!" Nat ran down the hall until he saw the door numbers ROOM206

He took a deep breath,exhaled, slicked his hair back, and walked in.

"Sorry to be fashionably late" says Nat in a royal class sounding voice 

"Goldberg?"

Nat looked up to see rave sitting in the back of the classroom

"Negative nancy! I didn't know you took intensive math ?" Said Nat in front of the whole class

"I don't you idiot, this is the theater class"  
Said rave crossing his arms

Nats eyes grew big, he quickly looked down at his map only to realize that the numbers were smudged, his class was actually in room 208.

His cheeks grew red as snickers begin to fill the room

"That's enough students, uh mr.goldberg would you like some assistance in finding your class?"

"Heh heh no mam, I am A -OKAY" Nat said with a wink and a finger snap  
But the teacher didn't buy it

"Would anyone like to assist mr.Goldberg to his actual class?"

Rave had his fingers interlocked covering his mouth with his elbows on the desk, contemplating on helping him, and caved in

"*sigh* I'll help him" rave stood up 

"Wonderful , thank you James" said the teacher 

Rave gave her a shy smile and walked with Nathan out the door.

"Well well well, I suppose I should start calling you my knight in shining armor rather than princess , coming to my rescue and all" teased Nathan 

" hmph, well you would be the fucking idiot to go to the wrong classroom on the first day of school" insulted Rave

The two walked down the hall and made a couple of turns until they finally reached Nats classroom 

"There you go Goldberg, don't try to think too hard... If that's even possible" muttered Rave

"Thanks again prince- I mean, shinning knight " said Nat with a wink

Rave rolled his eyes and walked back to class, listening to the faded sounds of Nat making a grand appearance in the class

~Why does that fucking douche have to give me nicknames, and he acts like a preppy dick~ thought rave

The hours drew by and lunch time finally came around 

Nate,Kevin,Nazz,and Rolf sat with each other, eating the school special, pepperoni pizza with a side of French fries

"Nat you would be the one to fucking go to the wrong class hahaha" laughed Kevin

"I prefer to call it, fashionably late" shrugged Nat as he lifted his pizza to grab every last bit of the cheeses that was oozing off  
Making sure it didn't touch and get stuck in his braces

"Soooo Nat how are you and..you know" said Nazz as she bumped Nats shoulder

"Ahh highlighter Nat boy has found love yes?" Said Rolf bitting into his pizza that he dipped in his nanas secret old country sauce

"Highlighter na-? Uh no. Sorry sweet cheeks,your little fantasy about me and Sailor mouth is about as close to happening as it is for Kevin to be sucking my dick" said Nat  
"Dude what the fuck, I'm trying to eat" said Kevin

"You're impossible Nathan" pouted Nazz as she stood up and walked away 

"What the hell is her deal, it's my life!" Said Nat as he threw his hands up

"I don't fucking know, she always wants to fix people together, and some shit like that " said Kevin as he tossed his half eaten pizza to his plate

As Rolf gets up to grab extra napkins, Kevin saw this as his only opportunity.  
He grabs Nat by his shoulder sleeve and pulls him close

"Dude you have to promise you won't tell anyone..." Said Kevin,looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping 

"Sure kev, what's up"

"Okay so remember when-"

"Rolf does not understand why the noodle brain lunch ladies would cook this poor cardboard you call food" interrupted Rolf as he sat back down

"Hmph nevermind" said Kevin as he went back to eating his pizza  
Nat raised an eyebrow at him and continued to finish his lunch  
***************

Weeks went by and everyone was getting use to their new classes. Nat,Kevin,Rolf,and Ed made the JV football team and so far they were undefeated. Nazz was on the cheerleader team and was getting a lot of attention from guys, all except the one she really cared about most; Kevin. Double D joined the newspaper club just like he did in Jr.High. Johnny started hanging with the wrong crowd, and discovering open gate ways to a more chill life. For a while zesty tried to keep his schemes up but no one bought that shit in highschool, so he tossed the dumb tricks, and started learning new ones to pick up girls, in which he actually started getting some numbers from upperclassmen. Then there was Rave, he never went to the football games, never went to a school outing, he'd just go to his theatre practice then home,everyday.Nat and Rave would hold little conversations everyday, which was more than what Rave could take, but Nat however craved more

October arrived and everyone was excited about the Halloween party The football team was hosting at Nathan's house. Nathan's mansion was big enough for the entire highschool to come, and many be even little more than that. 

"October 31st! 7:30 pm sharp! Make sure you wear a costume, and text me if you have any questions,but for you fine sugar ladies  
You can text me whenever you want" said Nat in a slick tone voice topping his pick up line with a wink 

The girls giggled, grabbed the flyer and walk away. One by one him and kev were passing flyers to everyone: jocks,goths,nerds,skater clique; anyone with two legs and a heart beat was invited 

"Do you know how much shit you're gonna have to buy for this party?"  
Said Kevin still passing out flyers mindlessly 

"The school has been kinda dry lately so why not just go a lil wild for once, besides my folks are totally cool with it"

"Really , they're cool with 500+ people coming to your house?"

"Well , since they're not supposed to be home from their business trips till next month, what they don't know won't kill em"  
Snickered Nat

As the two laughed, double and Rave were walking towards them, chatting about the upcoming school play that Rave was starring in.

"James I'm quite astonished of the transformation you've taken part of, I would have never suspected you to be so outgoing when it comes to musical theatre"  
Said Double D

"Ha ha well it's my passion really"said Rave  
"Musical theater has always been my dre-"

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN OKAY WITH ROAMING THE HALLS WITHOUT EVEN HOLDING THIS FLYER WITH IMPORTANT INFORMATION" yelled Nat as he jumped in front of the two boys, scaring Double D

Nat grinned " but no biggie, let me help you out there"  
Nat grabbed raves collar and tossed the folded flyer down his shirt  
Then quickly lifted up Double D hat and slid the flyer under neath 

Double d pulled back his hat tight while rave jumped from nathans quick movements

"NATHAN PLEASE RESPECT MY BOUNDARIES!" Yelled double d as his face grew red

"Don't fucking do that again Goldberg that's not how you grab someone's attention " said rave as he pulled the flyer out of his sweater slighter red in the cheeks

Nathan laughed, "sorry ,I get a little carried away when I'm excited"  
Double d pulled the flyer out from under his hat and he too began to read it

"So you dorks gonna come or what?" Asked Kevin "the other eds are invited too"

"Yeah no, fuck this, I'm not going" said rave as he crumbled the flyer and dropped it I front of Nathans face 

As Nathans mouth dropped double d spoke up  
"I'm afraid I too won't be able to attend, ed , Eddy and I have already scheduled plans for that day" said double D as he handed back the flyer to Kevin 

"Oh that's cool, you guys can't like , stop by or anything?" Asked Kevin, getting upset that double d couldn't go but he didn't want to show it 

"I could as the fellows but I'm not positive "  
"And what's your excuse princess" asked Nathan towards Rave

"I have better things to do than to go to a lame ass party , like go over my lines for the play, or sleep"  
Said rave as he started to walk away

"Thank you both for the invite, I'll have to see if it's possible for me to attend, fair well fellas" said double d as he walked away to catch up to Rave

The two football players resumed passing out the flyers until the bell rung.

As Nathans intermediate English class begins,he pulls out his phone and starts to text Rave

Nat: Hey.. U should rlly consider coming to the party ;3

Rave: leave me alone Goldberg

Nat: It'll be fun! U never hang out with others, u need to socialize more0.o

Rave: Pay attention to your class and stop bothering me 

Nat: think of it as an acting practice, like you're pretending to enjoy your self even if you don't (which you will but that's not important)  
It could help with ur acting skills

Rave: -____-

Nat: pretty please, with a naked me on top ;*

Rave: stfu..fine just stop bothering me about it 

Nat: fuck yes, awesome! 

****  
Nat silently threw a fist pump in the air , for he was now more excited for the party to happen


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar is dreadful pls don't judge :c   
> I'm trying to built up smut the right way lol , so you might not see some serious kit until later on but a little flirting here and there wouldn't hurt ;)   
> Please comment! I would love to know what you think

"I don't even care for Halloween, let alone  
dressing up in a ridiculous costume" complained rave

A few days after convince Rave to go to Nathans Halloween party, Nat found it necessary to force Rave to go with him to a costume shop a little outside of Peach Creek after school.  
Nathan had one of his security guards drive them to the massive costume store with a sign reading "Costume Fanatic"

The two walked in, having polar opposite feelings towards the store

"Aw come on Rave, you have nothing in your little dojo to wear for the party, besides you wear costumes all the time in your theatre class, what's the difference?"  
Asked Nat as walks towards the isles that are overflowing with different types of costumes. Vampires, Frankensteins, Prince, even food items, this store had everything in the form of a costume.

"Yeah, but I actually like theatre, not this fucking shit" rave made hand gestures to all the costumes   
Nat frowned  
"Damn princess why are you so grumpy, lighten up"

"I'm not in the mood assberg" said rave as he walked to a different isle

"Harsh" laughed Nate

He was starting to get use to Raves insults and sarcastic tone, he actually found it pretty adorable

As rave was observing the cheap fabric of the costumes, Nat was forming a low quality idea

"Oooh princesss" called Nat  
Rave turned around to see Nathan wearing the typical comedian thick glasses connected with a big nose and a fuzzy mustache 

Because of the cheap plastic it was made of, and Nathan poorly thought of plan, rave found no humor in it

Nathans arms were spread out waiting for the laughs to pour in, but Rave was harder to crack than he thought   
"Alright alright, so you don't like mustaches, no problemo"  
Nathan tossed the cheap glasses and went to find another costume

He tried numerous costumes just to get a laugh out of Rave, He tried the most random costumes from a Hawaiian hula dancer with a mustache to a dinosaur holding a fake glass of beer  
And yet not one chuckle

Before he was about to quit he had one more idea  
~hmmm I wonder ~  
He thought

Nathan walked to the front of the store, grabbed one of the helium balloons that were being given to customers, tore a tiny hole in it and started to suck some helium

Rave watched him closely and lost his cool the moment Nat spoke.

"Hey babe" said Nat with a wink and a snap of his finger

And that's all it took, rave began to chuckle because of how ridiculous he sounded.   
"Pff..pfftt..hehe..hahahahahah" laughed rave 

Nat smiled wide  
"fuck yeah I knew you could laugh" still having his helium voice

Raves face began to turn a bright red, for he could not hold in his laughter   
Nat felt warm inside listening to Raves laughter  
It was nice to see his negative vibe cool down for once 

"Now was that so hard?" Nat said leaning in forward 

Rave started to wipe his tears, still chucking a little bit

Nat smiled   
"Doesn't it feel good to laugh"

"This isn't the first time I've laughed Nathan"

"Well it seems like it, you literally show no emotion towards anything! Doesn't it feel, i don't know, good to actually give a shit about something!" Said Nat raising his arms in the air 

~This idiot shows a lot of body movement when he's trying to prove his point~ thought Rave

He didn't know it, but Rave was beginning to pick up the little things about Nat that intrigued him

As rave ignored Nathans question and continues to look for a costume, Nathan sighed.   
Minutes passed by before Nathan could barely contain himself from keeping quiet.

"So rave ..uh-"  
"Wow a whole three minutes of silence, that's a new record for you"   
Said Rave in a serious tone

"Shut up" said Nat a little irritated 

This made Rave chuckle under his breath

"But seriously, why are you so ...you?"

Rave froze ,and turned his shoulder to glare at Nat   
"Do you have a problem with the way I am Assberg?" Said Rave sounding angry

Nat frowned and was getting fed up with Raves tone  
"You're so negative all the time, what gives?"

"I would rather not talk about it, can we just find a fucking costume and get the hell out of here"

As rave walked to the next isle Nathan rolled his eyes and gave up on the question

After sometime the boys left the store empty handed. Before dropping Rave off to his apartment, Nathan took him to his mansion to give him a grand tour.

"And to conclude the tour of my wonderful casa, I present to you my swimming pool complete with two hot tubs , a diving board , and an automatic wave pool feature" said Nat as he pushed a button on a small remote and watched as the calm pool water began to move back in forth into big waves

"You've got quite the house Nathan" said Rave looking around at the exterior of the mansion

"Thanks, it's pretty chill, got tons of shit to do here but I'm never around to actually do any of it"

"How come" questioned Nat

"Ehh it's gets lonely," said Nat leaning on a beach chair aside from the pool "my folks are never around and I'm a people person so I'm just never home. Hanging with the body gaurds was cool when I was ten but now their lame"

*cough cough*   
Nat and Rave look up to see one of the body gaurds standing next to the door, arms behind his back.

"Aww lighten up Gerald, you know I'm not referring to you " smirked Nat 

Rave smiled lightly, "hm , well I should be going, I have to go over lines and stuff" 

"Well why don't you practice here? I could help"

With that said, rave let out a loud laugh, trying to picture Nat attempt to act

Nathans eyebrows scrunched together, feeling slightly insulted

"Hey asshole, I'm just as good of an actor as you are" 

"Oh really?" Said Rave crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, calming down from his excessive laughter

Rave dropped to his knee to open his book bag, grab two scripts( one was his emergency script) and tossed it to Nat  
Which he caught it perfectly like always, thanks to baseball 

"Page 358 lines 45-60   
You're A girl named Sheila Carter who's trying to get me back, Ryan Webb. I found another girl to be with and you can't resist the fact that I'm leaving you. You got it?"

Nathan starred at the script then looked back at Rave who had a cocky smirk on, as if he knew Nat was going to do terrible

~This cute asshole is something else~  
"Alright let's do it"

Rave took a five second glance at his script then shot Nat with angered eyes and a shaking fist. " ENOUGH!" He yelled "I don't care what fairy tale you live in, but this is reality sweet heart, when people get treated like garbage they pack up and leave what part of that do you not fucking understand" 

Although rave was acting, his anger and pain felt so real it frightened Nat

Nat waited for rave to continue, so intrigued by his emotions, that he didn't realize it was his turn   
Raves angered face melted into that cocky smirk again   
"Hmmm mmmm" coughed Rave

"Huh...oh shit" whispered Nat as he tried to find his next line

"Uh... No , don't go I promise I'll change, I was..just.. Um.." Nat had an unsure tone when he spoke, he kept loosing his spot.

~I should just end it here, I've made my point~ thought rave

As he was about to say "scene" to end the amateur performance he'd just performed ,Nat threw his script and started improving

"Listen you asshole, I'm not perfect , I know that, but there's one thing different about me than that girl , one thing that she'll NEVER see what I see" yelled Nat ,throwing his hands down to create emphasis

Raves eyes grew wide  
~what the..~

Nats head was facing the ground and slowly rose up , revealing tears coming down his face  
He curled his mouth in, seeming to hold back some tears, then let out a heavy sigh 

"She won't see the way your nose twitches when you sleep, or the way your eyes glow bright when you listen to classical music" Nat took steps closer to rave, starring right into his eyes

"She won't see how on some days you can barely eat, but others you can scarf down two whole pizzas" "she won't see the little stubble of peach fuzz you always miss when shaving"   
As Nat grew closer to rave, Rave took steps back, still speechless

Then Nat stopped, standing right in front of the mahogany haired boy, having the same height   
One more step and they both would be swimming in the pool

Nat slowly grabbed Raves face and noticed Rave blushing tremendously

He smiled

"You know there's one thing she'll never have... And that's noticing every..little..small..detail" with each pause Nat leaned his face closer to Raves , almost lip touching 

But just an inch from his lips , nat called out   
"SCENE!!" And pulled away from the boy

"How was that cherry face?" Said Nat with his hands on his hip

"What? You can't stay with the fucking script" said Rave now heart beating fast

"Pfftt ahahaa, I just felt like improvising, is that a problem ?" Said Nat with his hooded eyes

Rave gave him an annoyed glare and protested that he'd be taken home

As the two boys lay in their separate beds, they both shared the same thought 

rave looks up at the ceiling and touches his lips ~ Why did a part of me want that to happen~ he moaned and rolled over   
Annoyed at himself for maybe having feelings for an obnoxious twat  
Even though more than half of him was angry about it, there was a slim part of him that might be enjoying this  
Thus making him grow a little smile 

~smooth Nathan smooth~ thought Nat, remembering how red Raves face was

Nathan blushed "Gosh he's so fucking cute " he whispered to himself


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my poor grammar! Tell me how you think of it so far!!

Halloween finally came, and Nathans party was all anyone talked about. Rumors were starting to spread about famous pop singers showing up to his party, which amused Nathan. With just a few hours before the party would begin, Nathan and Kevin were watching tv in his room just to kill time , while his body guards were setting up the big party.   
\-------------------------------------------

"So I already called Rolf and his dad his hooking us up with some crazy beer his country drinks, I looked it up online, shit can mess you up man" said Kevin tossing a toy football

"Sounds like a party" grinned Nathan as he sipped his glass of soda

"You wanna see who can spot the most females in a cat costume" laughed Nat

Kevin let out a light chuckle

"Dude you okay? You've been acting funny lately"

Kevin was silent, he didn't know how to confront Nathan with his predicament. He shut off the tv and made sure the doors were closed shut.

"Nathan, you're my bestfriend, and I trust you okay"

"Okay,yeah sure!" Nat was growing impatient 

"Okay.. And you can't tell anyone I'm serious"

"Dude tell me already dammit!"

"I think I .. I don't have feelings for Nazz anymore"

Nathan shot him with a "really bruh" look , 

"Dude , that can't be all of your huge news"

"Well I don't like her because I ..I don't think I like g-girls" said Kevin as he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck

Nathans eyes grew wide

"Wait! So that means.. Kev .."

"I'm gay Nathan" said Kevin looking straight into Nathans golden eyes

Nathan had a shocked expression at first, but his slightly opened mouth grew into a sinister smirk as he lowered his eye lids

He then shot out his arms open wide  
" WELCOME TO THE CLUB KEV -MA- BOY!"

He then threw himself to Kevin for a bear hug   
Kevin's face scrunched up, annoyed by Nats touchy side

"You're touching my face dude"   
Kevin pushed Nathan off   
But it didn't bother Nat one bit

" I can't help it, that's a pretty big deal man"  
Shrugged Nat

"Yeah, just don't be weird about it"

Silence filled the room for what seemed to be forever for Kevin, until Nat broke the ice

"Soo..how'd you find out"

Kevin kept tossing the football up and down, wondering how to respond to Nats question 

"Uh, I don't know it just sort of , happened"

"Cut the bullshit Kev, who is he" Nat leaned on his elbow while raising an eyebrow , dying to know Kevin's secret lover

Kevin knew exactly who it was, who changed his whole perspective of finding others attractive, that smart beanie wearing gap toothed dork. But he didn't want to tell Nathan just yet, one huge surprise is enough for one day

"Forreal dude, there's no one I just, made up my mind I guess" 

"Okay man well, I'm always here for you, and I'm proud of you coming out "  
Nat smiled warmly, he knew how hard it was for himself personally to come out, and Kevin was the first person he came out to. He felt a close bonding with Kevin now, they both knew it.

"Thanks for understanding dude"   
They did their usual fist pump hand shake ritual and continued to just lay around like nothing big was ever said.

\-------------------------------------

In a few hours, Nathans mansion was filled with a sea of students wearing costumes; Cowboys, slutty cats, clowns, even costumes that looked like they spent a fortune on.  
Loud music was filling every wall of the house, kids were already getting drunk and it wasn't even midnight yet.  
Different activities were dividing rooms of the house,kids were dancing in one room, talking and socializing in another room, playing beer pong in one, and the rest were outside enjoying the food and the pool.  
Nathan was dressed as a 'sexy ass vampire' as he would describe it.  
He walked around greeting his friends and making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. But mostly, he was searching for the mahogany haired male.  
\---------------------------------

"Nathan! Your party is so rad!"  
Nazz called out   
Her and Kevin were dressed as a cave man and women, Nat chuckled, he knew Nazz had no idea about Kev and sure enough Kevin didn't tell her yet. Assuming he didn't want to ruin Nazzs costume idea.

After their conversation, Nathan looked at his phone hoping to see Raves name pop up.  
Nothing.

A few hours past, and still no sight of the negative boy. 

Nathan was beginning to loose hope until he spotted a slim boy wearing a similar vampire costume. "Fucking finally" mumbled Nat

"Hey Ravey" said Nat

Rave looked at Nat and furrowed his eyebrows  
"Are you fucking kidding me Goldberg? Out of all the costumes in the friken world, you just had to pick the same one I'm wearing"

Nat laughed  
"Calm your tits Rave I had no idea you were gonna be a vampire, you almost had me thinking you weren't gonna show up"

"I wasn't at first, but I heard there would be alcohol so here I am"  
Rave started to walk off but was stopped when he heard Nats reaction

"Woah now I didn't know you drink"  
Rave turned around  
"Everyone drinks Goldberg don't act surprised"

Nat smirked " Mind if I join you?"

"Yes I do"

Nat found raves rudeness somewhat amusing   
Despite his demand, he followed rave to kitchen where drinks were being shared.

Rave just had a couple shots of vodka and was already rosy cheeked and swaying back and forth.   
Nat was going to try some of Rolf's crazy beer, but he grew concerned for Rave.

"Hey princess you doing okay?"   
Rave looked up at him, having trouble focusing on Nats face. He smiled warmly and his eyelids grew heavy.

"Yes sir I am A...O...kay" Said Rave as he put a sloppy thumbs up

Nathan could tell that Rave didn't drink much

"I'll admit princess, I didn't see you as a drinker, but I also didn't expect you to be lightweight" Nathan laughed as Rave just let out a huff

"It's better than being an alcoholic" said rave

"Why is..why is your hair bu-blue" 

"First off it's teal, and second cause I like it like this"

"It's annoying" said Rave

Nathan rolled his eyes.~Even when he's drunk he's still a dick~ thought Nat  
\------------------  
Throughout the night sober Nat hung out with drunken Rave, telling eachother embarrassing stories of their middle school days, dumb jokes, and making fun of people at the party.   
The more they talked, the less insults were spoken, and rave was opening up more. Partially from the alcohol, but Rave didn't want to spoil the moment. A sober part of him was actually enjoying their talks.

The party was still hectic so the two boys headed upstairs to Nats room where it was soothing with no sounds, no interruptions, just them two. Which made them both secretly happy.  
They sat side by side on Nats bed, continuing their talks.  
\-----------

"So Ravey I gotta question" asked Nat

"Hm?"

"When I dropped you off the day we went costume shopping, what was that building you walked into?"

Rave hesitated to answer, he folded his hands and stared at his feet.

"It's .. an orphanage" he mumbled

Nat looked at him with a shocked expression   
"Oh..but I remember in middle school school your mom would take you to and from school?"

"That wasn't my mom Goldberg, that was one of the supervisors who worked there, I had to get transferred to the one here in Peach Creek"  
Rave twiddled his fingers   
"It's not that bad, my new supervisor told me I'm the summer if I get a job he'll help pay for an apartment I was looking at" rave said   
"It's near the highschool, and he said he'll check in on me until I'm 18, then I'll officially be living on my own"

Nat looked at him, he was a bit sad that this was Raves life, living without a family.  
Nat looked down and let out a sigh  
"My parents are never around, and when they do come they just go on their phones, waiting for work to call them back in for another month or two" 

Rave looked up to see Nathans face, he had never seen him sad before, maybe as a joke or a way to get Rave to do something , but never seriously sad. 

Rave fell back into the bed with his hands behind his head

"Enough of this sad shit, it's killing the vibe"  
Said rave  
Nat gave a soft laugh   
"I'm guessing you've sobered out huh"

Rave smirked  
"I've been sober asshole"

Nat smiled and leaned close to raves face, noses almost touching 

"Get out of my face Goldberg"  
Said Rave getting annoyed 

"If you're so sober, try to focus on me for ten seconds with out fidgeting" 

Rave was starting to get nervous by how close Nat was   
"No" he snapped

"I thought you said you were sober"

"Nathan I don't have to prove anything to you"

"But you don't like being wrong princess"

"For fuck sakes Goldberg, fine"

Rave starred at Nathan, trying to focus on one spot but he was getting distracted. He didn't notice Nathans freckles before, or how gold his eyes looked.   
Nathan started counting down, eyes glued on Raven   
"10...9....8.."  
Rave noticed Nathans perfect jawline, the way his braces made him look slightly like a nerd.   
"5..4..3......."  
Nathan stopped counting, which made rave snap out of it.  
"What??"

Nat looked down, then put his signature Chester cat grin on   
"You excited to see me Ravey"   
Rave gave him a puzzled look then in an instant, his face blew up in a red shade.  
Mesmerizing Nathans completion must have turned on Rave, enough to make his cock raise and cause a budge that pushed against Nathans wrist. 

Rave pushed Nathan off of him with all his force

"FUCK OFF NATHAN" yelled Rave, mortified by what happend

Nat laughed uncontrollabl, wiping his tears 

"It's all good James, im actually flattered"

Rave covered his face, too embarrassed to even look at Nathan. He stood up and began to walk out of the room

"Woah woah woah now, where are you going?" Nat stood up and grabbed Raves vampire cape

This caused the collar to choke Rave,   
"GAAWK !¡..GOLDBERG!!!" Yelled Nat as he pulled back his cape

"Dude it's for real okay, I won't even mention it"

"I WANT TO GO HOME ,LEAVE ME ALONE" 

Nathan threw a hand on the door, blocking Raves escape route.

Rave clutched his fists in anger  
"Goldberg I swear if you-"

"Please..I'm sorry,we were enjoying our talk, let's not ruin it...pleeeeaaaseeee"  
Nathan puckered his bottom lip and widen his eyes 

*sigh* "Fine, but forget about what happened okay ass wipe"

"Ooo that nickname turns me on, say it again"

Raves face grew more angry

" haha okay I'll forget sweet cheeks"

Rave wanted to go home but he knew Nathan wasn't going to let him leave anytime soon. He had no interest of going back to the party, so he decided to get comfortable.

Rave started to take off his vampire costume

"Do you need to borrow some clothes?"asked Nat

"That would be helpful, I wasn't expecting to stay here this late"  
Nathan walked to his dresser and threw a pair of neon green pajamas.

Rave looked at the clothes in disgust  
"Anything in a less annoying color"

Nat frowned  
"You know you're really picky about a lot of shit" said Nat as he threw the clothes back and dug in the drawer for something else

"It's a habit" shrugged Rave

"Here" Nat tossed Rave a pair of dark purple shorts and a grey tshirt

~This'll have to do sadly~ though Rave as he walked to the nearest bathroom to change

Music was still blasting through the walls, and kids were still turning up even though it was almost 4am

Rave thought about this being his only chance to escape and get the hell out of here, but a part of him wanted to stay, a tiny part of him. When rave got back to the room he saw Nat putting down a box of pizza, some chips, and a bottle of tequila with two glasses.

"Sorry I was getting the munchies " laughed Nat

Rave didn't mind, he was getting kind of hungry. Nathan found it safe to get drunk now that he was in a secluded place with Rave, but to be safe he locked the door to make sure no one would interrupt them both.

After a few drinks, cranky Rave was back to drunk loopy Rave  
Even Nathan started to feel tipsy after just two drinks, but was still sober enough to know what was going on

The two boys were laying on the bed side by side, talking about things randomly popping in their minds. Rave stared at nat, then rolled his eyes  
"I hate your f..fre..freckles"

Nat laughed "why what's wrong with them?"

Rave snickered,  
"It's cute but stupid "

Nat was shocked by that word 'cute'  
"Aww you think I'm cute?"

Rave stared into his eyes then asked  
"Nat when I knew you in middle school, you never made it clear that you were gay, I thought you were just an annoying flirt...which you are but still"

"Well I didn't come out to the school at that time, too insecure, but after awhile you just don't give a shit ya know"

Rave looked away for a moment, then asked," how did you know you were gay"

Nat didn't care that rave asked him , he was curious as to why he wished to know

"Well, to make a long story short, I thought girls were cute but then again I thought guys were cute, so I really don't care what gender a person is, if I like them i like them. Which made me realize that I'm a pansexual"

The tequila in Raves body was starting to really slow his train of thought

He scooted next to Nat, and pulled his face close to his, noses touching.

Nat blushes slightly" uhh rave?"

And in an instant, rave planted a kiss on Nats lips. Nathans eyes were wide open, eye balling drunk Rave planting a wet one on him. Nathan pushed him off and put his fingers on his lips. "R-Rave what the fuck are you okay??" 

Raves eyes began to cross and to him the room was spinning and all he saw was a mixture of colors, then black.

\------------------

'Wakey wakey Ravey'

Rave groaned , he opened his eyelids slightly and saw a smiling teal haired boy

"Awww look who finally decided to wake up"

Rave rubbed his eyes then felt the sharp pain in his head

"*mummbles* what the hell happend"

"Well you went a little overboard on the tequila and you sorta passed out , oh! Then you barfed on my favorite pair of shoes so yeah thanks"  
Said Nat sarcastically 

He wasn't going to remind him of the kiss, for he wanted to keep this memory to himself forever.

"Just stay in bed until you feel better, I'm making you soup right now and there's a cup of ginger ale, make sure you drink it okay princess" 

Rave felt surprised, he had never thought Nathan would take care of his drunken ass, especially after always treating him like shit

"I'll come back up in a few hours, gotta clean up the disaster downstairs, call me if you need anything" Nat wiggled his phone to Rave then proceeded to walk out.

As Nathan walked downstairs he touched his lips, thinking about the kiss about how soft his lips were. He stepped in the kitchen and froze

"It's official... I have to have him" he whispered

While Nathan started to clean the house, thankful that Rave forgotten about the kiss

Rave was touching his lips,thinking about the kiss, for he didn't forget.

Rave put a hand on his forehead and let out a huge sigh 

"I cannot believe I have feelings for ..fucking Goldberg"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for grammar!  
>  Sorry this chapter took me awhile, I was having trouble figuring out what to write.  
>  I don't really think anyone actually reads this but my goal is still set on making four series P.s- THERES A LITTLE BIT OF SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! JUST F.Y.I

As the school days went on, Rave grew more annoyed of Nat. The teal haired boy seemed to find any possible way to annoy the shit out of Rave. Making dumb nicknames, constantly touching him, and just being Nathan made Raves skin crawl.  
Nathan however enjoyed anytime he'd get with his negative nancy. He loved the way Raves eyebrows would scrunch up whenever he called him 'princess'  
He found it amusing how mean and insulting Rave could be. He knew deep deep down, rave must have felt something for him, after all they did kiss. But then again, rave was shit face when the kiss happend. Nat  
wanted to talk to rave about it but was never sure if he should.  
\---------------  
Nat was opening his locker, dreading to go to his math class. He peered over his shoulder to see Rave grabbing books out of his locker  
"Right on time" said Nat with a grin

He slammed his locker shut and walked towards the mahogany haired male

"Good morning princess" said Nat to raves ear

Rave shot Nat with a hatred look in his eyes  
"You do this every fucking morning Goldberg, and what do I say to you every time "

"To fuck off" said Nat

"Then why haven't you done that yet?" Said rave in an annoyed tone

"Sticks and stones my friend, I know you don't mean it" said Nat as he crossed his arms and leaned on the lockers

"Oh but I do" said rave as he closed his locker door and walked away

Nat followed 

"Hey if you're not busy-"  
"No" interrupted rave

"But you don't even know wha-"

"No" said rave

"Jamie come on I was just gonna ask -"

"Nathan I'm starting to think you have no idea what it means to leave someone alone"

" I need help -"

"NO"

Nathan began to frown

"Dammit rave its homework , I just need help with my fucking homework!!" Yelled Nat

Rave walked into the library, in which Nat followed 

"Shut the fuck up Goldberg you can't yell in here, why don't you ask double d, or any of your friends" whispered Rave

"Well double delicious has been tutoring Kev , and my other friends are dumb like me" laughed Nat

"Typical athletes" said rave as he sat down in an empty table with four chairs

Nat sat in front of him, putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands

"Besides I bet you're way smarter than Edd-wardo" said Nat as he crossed his eyes to be funny  
But rave didn't laugh  
Instead he opened his biology textbook and began to study.

Nathan tilted his held and rolled his eyes.  
~Why does he always ignore me~ thought Nat

Nat let out a light sigh, then another , then another; becoming louder and more intense than the ones before.

As he kept on, rave was putting pressure on his temple, trying to hold back his fist from meeting Nats face.  
He shut his eyes and couldn't take it anymore.

"What the fuck is it gonna take for you to get off my fucking back?!" Said rave 

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck

"If I don't pass my math test, I can't stay on the football team, and that'll mess up any chance I get for a scholarship"

"Sucks, not my problem" said rave , looking down at his book

"Please rave I promise to never bother you again" said Nat as he puckered his lips

Rave slammed his book, and stood up in front of him

"Fine, I'll help, but after this you have to promise to leave.me.ALONE" said rave

"Shhhhh" said the librarian 

Rave gave her a rude glare 

"Haha awesome yeah sure, thanks princess" Nat stood up and tried to give Rave a hug but rave pushed him off and walked away 

"Okay well I'll take you to my house after school" yelled Nat as he watched rave walk out the doors 

"Shhhhhh!!!" Said the angry librarian 

Nat mouthed the word sorry and headed towards the doors, excited for the end of the day  
\--------------

Later that afternoon, the boys headed over to Nats house to begin studying.  
Nathan only have three days before his big test that decided if he still gets to stay in the football team.

"Alright let's get this studying shit over with" said Nat as opened his bookbag, reached in , and grabbed a pair of black hipster glasses.  
Rave didn't noticed until he looked up and saw glasses magically appear on Nats freckled face.

~woah~ thought rave  
"Since when have you been wearing glasses" scoff rave

"Forever, I just don't like wearing them, makes me look more nerdy with these" said Nat as he pointed to his braces 

Rave smirked " well you should, you look intelligent"  
But what he really wanted to say was how attractive this big glasses made him look

 

Nats eyes grew wide "Negative nancy is giving me a compliment, it must be a cold day in hell, I bet Satans freezing " 

"No I'm pretty warm" said rave trying to hold a serious face, but started to giggle when Nat burst out laughing 

After three hours of studying Nat was growing impatient and wanted to have some free time, while Rave wanted to make sure he understood everything.

"No more please!!" Said Nat as he banged his head on his dining table 

" you asked me to do this remember? So stop being a titty baby and learn this shit "  
Said Rave aggravated 

After another hour, Rave had just about enough of listening to the repetitive "uhhhhhhh" coming from Nat 

They decided to call it a night

"You can stay the night here if you want it's kinda late" said Nat with his hands in his pocket

"No I'm fine I just came here to do one thing, I should get back home " said Rave packing up his books

Nathan tried to think of a way to get Rave to stay  
"Oh! You know I've been meaning to watch that musical you recommended to me, Wicked?"

Raves eyes shot straight unto Nats face  
For he adore everything Broadway related 

"I don't suppose you'd want to watch it with me huh?" Said Nat with a smirk

Rave wasn't going to at first, but he was dying to hear the musical numbers on Nats surround sound, he wanted to feel like he was in the actually theatre seats watching the play. He knew he could barely have his own privacy to even watch it at the orphanage.

"Fine I'll stay" said rave, he then threw his pointer finger up next to Nats pointy nose

"But then I go home " he said with a stern tone

"Whatever you say princess" said Nat as he held two hands up 

Nat enjoyed watching the movie with rave, actually, he just enjoyed spending time with Rave. He loved how Rave would recite the line exactly, or how he'd start singing to the musical breaks and know every part, he'd even hum the instrumental parts. He noticed the sparkle in his eye when his favorites parts came up, or how excited he'd get during his favorite scenes.  
But most of all, he loved seeing Rave so happy. Though he loves Rave either way, he'd prefer his happy side over his asshole side any day.

Towards the end of the movie Nat noticed Raves eyes, they looked heavy and his head kept bobbing forward. Eventually Rave dozed off in a deep sleep.

"Ha you tired princess?" Laughed Nat

At that moment, raves sleepy body lost balance and fell on top of Nathans lap

Nathan was startled at first

~aw shit, do I move him? Nah he'll wake up and get pissed, but if I just stay here he'll get pissed that I didn't do anything ~ thought Nat

He looked down and started to observe rave from a closer look

~Damn, even when he's sleeping and not even trying, he's the cutest thing ever~ he thought

He messed with raves soft hair, petting it and pulling some of the strands away from his eyes. He lightly brushed his finger tips across raves cheeks, feeling his baby smooth skin.  
A warm smile grew on Nats face  
"Sleep tight princess" said Nat 

Within a minute Nat fell asleep as well  
\--------------------------

'Goldberg stop..I'm not g-gay' said rave as he was tied up naked on his bed , arms and legs extended and tied to each bed post.

'I'm known to make people turn, so don't worry princess' said Nat ( also naked)

Rave looked up to see how chiseled Nathans body was. Even in the dark room, he could see the light sweat beads rolling down his abdominals.  
Nathan laid on top of rave, gazing his golden eyes unto his brown eyed beauty. 

Within a second, he began nibbling on raves neck, trailing past his collar bones, and all the way down to his chest  
As he was going lower; putting some tongue into his love bites, he took a grasp of raves balls and jiggled them to his pleasure 

'Nathan...nathan..' Moaned rave , clutching his firsts  
Rave could feel Nathans wet tongue slide it's way down to the very top of Raves man hood.

'Nathan..wait' cried rave  
But Nathan ignored him, grabbed raves cock, and began to prep to give him the sloppiest blow job

Rave felt the heat from Nathans mouth as his lips closed down on rave tip, slowly sucking downward until he fit raves whole cock in his mouth.

'Omph..g-goldberg'  
Moaned rave, bitting his bottom lip,enjoying his cock being sucked

With each thrust of Nathans mouth, rave moaned louder ,and louder, and louder

His forehead was dripping in sweat, his eyes closed shut, and his toes were curling in and trembling

The moment of ejaculation was approaching, and Rave could feel it

But before he was able to let out a loud sigh of absolute pure pleasure...

\--------------

Rave woke up


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rave discovers his feelings for Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took awhile, with mid terms coming up everything has been pretty stressful! 
> 
> Please comment and share !!!<33 i love you guys even if no one is actually reading this :,-)

Rave blinked and rubbed his heavy eyes, confused at where he was  
His Wicked poster wasn't on the wall, the piles of Broadway history books weren't scattered on his floor, and he couldn't feel the comfiness of his temperpedic mattress. 

"What is this..?" whispered Rave (half asleep) as he felt around what he thought was his leg  
Rave then heard a mumbling noise and stood up. 

He was wide awake when he realized he was sleeping on top of Nathan, who was drooling in his deep sleep. 

"Fuck I guess I fell alse-"  
Rave paused as he watched Nat yawn

He stared at Nathan for what seemed like forever, until he realized what had just happened.  
That small gesture triggered Raves wet dream to come back into his memory.  
The cock sucking, the moaning, the pleasure, raves face grew red just thinking about it.  
"FUCK!" Yelled Rave as he punched Nathan in the face  
Causing him to wake up frantically and fall to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem dude?! I was sleeping" yelled Nathan as he rubbed his bruised cheek

"Nothing, just don't sleep near me ever again" said rave as he clutched his fists and walked towards his bathroom. 

Confused and angry, Nathan jumped back on the couch and fell right back asleep, while Rave slid down the bathroom door; leaning against it, closed his eyes  
and continued to think about the dream

The more he thought about it, the more he regretted developing this feel towards the teal haired jock 

\-------------------------------  
Tutoring Nathan felt like a chore to Rave, it was like trying to teach a squirrel with a short attention span Spanish.  
He didn't know why he kept coming over to help, it wasn't because of their agreement for Nat to never speak to him again.  
No not at all, it was the way Nat would tap his pencil against his braces and stare heavily at his paper, as if he was waiting or the answer to just pop out in front of him.  
It was the way his glasses were a little too big for his face, causing him to constantly push them up with his index finger. The way he would crack a joke and start a fake laugh just to kill time and avoid doing any work. Rave started to yearn for these little things, causing small smiles when Nathan would do it.  
He was falling for this jock without realizing it.

\----------------------

"Hey princess, you look ravishing as ever" said nat as he leaned against Raves locker

Students were grabbing their books out of their lockers and getting ready to go home for the weekend.

Rave looked at Nat with an annoyed glare  
"And you look like pure donkey shit, like always" rave continued to grab books out of his locker while Nathan laughed 

"I'm gonna ignore your pissy comment, anywho I just wanted to say thank you for tutoring me, got a B+" said Nat with a huge grin 

"That's good, now you can leave me alone" rave closed his locker, and gave Nat a sarcastic happy smile "forever" he said  
His face dropped to a frown and he began walking away

He kept walking  
And walking  
And walking

Waiting for Nathans sudden pop ups and whatever else he had to say

But rave was never disturbed, he just kept walking  
Before he reached the exit doors he turned back  
No sight for Nathan  
~Did this moron seriously just leave?~ thought Rave  
"Hm guess he didn't have anything left to say" mumbled rave as he adjusted his book bag and walked out the doors.  
\--------------------  
Later that day Nathan decided to call Kevin for advice  
He had confessed his growing crush for the negative boy, and of course received a flood of appalled toned questions. 

After clearing things up with the confused red head, he was finally able to discuss what he was meaning to talk about from the beginning

" I don't know what the fuck is his problem, he kisses me one day, the next he complains about me talking to him, one day we're sleeping together on the couch, the next he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" Said Nat as he laid on top of his bed with his hand covering his face 

"Dude to be honest, I still don't see how you two would be a good match, you guys are complete opposites. Is he even on the same ball park as you?" Questioned Kevin

"If by ball park you mean him being gay, then I don't know. He's so wishy washy and I don't know what to do ya know" said Nat  
He didn't expect Kevin to completely understand everything but he wanted someone to just listen. 

"Nat man don't take this the wrong way, you're my bro and I love you and all, but you have your moments where you can be annoying as shit. The dude probably isn't even gay and you're just pushing everything." Said Kevin in a serious tone

Nat frowned "well...but"

"But nothing dude, don't lie you know you can be over barring at times, give the kid some space okay?"

Nathan rolled his eyes "Fine I wont bother him anymore, but I just want to know if he, I don't know, feels something for me"

"Nat, don't push it" moaned Kevin

There was a pause then a sigh  
"Alright" said Nat in a sad tone  
That wasn't the reaction Nathan was expecting from Kevin, it bummed him down and made him wonder if what he said was true. 

~Maybe I am pushing it~ he thought 

*******************

On the following school day Rave felt something was off. He made it to his classes earlier than usual, he wasn't pissed off walking down the halls as much, and he hasn't had his afternoon scheduled headache. But what would be the cause of all these good vibes? 

~Where's Goldberg?~ he thought 

School was almost over and the teal haired boy was no where in sight

This peaceful vibe of being alone was starting to be an occurring feeling. Days turned to weeks, rave would see Nat walk right past him in the halls as if he were invisible. Nat would accidentally be caught starring at Rave at a distance, and just flash a quick smirk then proceed ignoring him for the rest of the day.  
At first Rave enjoyed it, his personal bubble  
wasn't being penetrated by Nats ignorance any more. But as the weeks went by, the silence grew louder, and the once longing feeling for Nat to disappear was changing into a feeling of wanting him back.

Not so much because he liked him, but because the time spent away made him realize he actually missed the friendship he had. He didn't realize how silent we truly was without Nat, how Nat was pretty much his only friend.  
Rave would roam random halls just to see if he'd accidentally cross paths with Nathan, but each time Nathan was either walking with a group of friends, or a different girl.

His lost depression was growing back.

\---------------------  
Raves theatre class was practicing some acting techniques as an assignment.

"Okay everyone, find an improv partner, discuss what the dialogue will be about, then act away!" Said Ms.Steen 

As everyone stood up to find a partner Rave stayed in his seat, arms crossed looking down at his shoes.  
The gloomy male had obvious bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and looked as if he didn't care to take part in the assignment; which was true.

"Hey partner" giggled Nazz as she sat in the seat in front of him.

Since Nazz was failing choir, she decided to switch her elective to theatre and grew to love it. Everyone in the class grew to love her, not because of her talent; which in Raves opinion was average, but because of how happy and high spirited she always was. Which at this point Rave did not want to deal with.

"Find a new partner Nazz, I'm not apart of this assignment" said Rave looking away from her 

Nazz pouted "Come on Rave you're the best actor in the class, I could really use some pointers... Is everything alright?"

There was a small silence until Rave spoke out "I'm fine I'm just tired"

Rave looked up at the blonde haired girl and saw the concerned look on her face  
Wanting to avoid further questions, Rave stood up and uncrossed his arms  
"Okay what's the damn topic" he moaned

"You pick!" She squealed while standing up

"Look just pick one so we can get this over with" said Rave, the lack of sleep and being ignored by his only friend was making him feel cranky and restless

"Okay okay chill, umm..Oh! How about a dude who breaks up with his girlfriend and she becomes like super upset over it"

~This bitch really has no imagination ~ thought Rave

"Alright you start" He said

Nazz took a moment, inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, then pouted her lips and curved her eyebrows 

"Look I don't know what I did but..you can't just-"

"Look!" Interrupted Rave " We had a good thing going but it's stopped okay? End of the road, the flame burnt out, it's over!" Said rave in an angered tone

"No don't leave me" said Nazz in a mono tone

Raves expressive acting face dropped to an annoyed expression  
"What the hell was that?"

Nazz widened her eyes  
"Oh I thought we were doing good?"

Rave just gave this "really bitch" stare at her and said  
"No Nazz you're doing it all wrong, first off you need to understand your character, okay you're a sad heartbroken girl you need to put expression not only in your voice, but your body movement too" rave demonstrated 

"Okay so since you're sad wanting the dude back, you should show it mostly in your eyes, the pain, the lump in your throat when you try to speak, the tears Nazz, you need to express all of your senses." Said rave

Nazz was soaking all of this in, and felt like she was in an acting lesson  
"Can you show me how you would do my part?" Asked Nazz

"Fine, I'll be you and you be me, start over"

Nazz took a deep breath

"Relax Nazz" said Rave 

As Nazz was prepping, Raves mind was being bombarded with feelings of longing for Nat,making it impossible for rave to focus. Ironic how he feelt as if he too had been dumped, expect Nat was never his to begin with

"It's over okay!" Nazz began

Rave popped back into reality, and starred at Nazz. The more he starred the more he tried to picture Nat in front of him. He could never say these words to him, but thinking about it may help.

"Look I know I could be a jerk, but that's just who I am, I approach shit the wrong way and .." Rave paused, squinted his eyebrows, clutching his fists, and looked right into Nazzs eyes 

"I'm sorry okay... I just want to-"

"I'm tired of getting hurt by you and feeling like I'm nothing to you " said Nazz still in her mono toned voice 

But Rave didn't care about that, he didn't even picture it as Nazz saying that. But instead, Nathan. Raves eyes grew wide and just glared at Nazz.

"Y-you feel like you're nothing.." Paused Rave  
"Yes and-"  
"You feel like YOURE nothing" interrupted Rave

Nazz stopped and just looked at rave 

"How about you walk to your classes, walk through these damn hallways everyday and never open your Gawd damn mouth. Go a whole 24 fucking hours and only speaking to one person." Said Rave; voice growing louder

"I mean shit, what's it to you that you loose one fucking friend, you have tons that you can just pluck from. You don't even know the meaning of the word nothing!" Raves voice was beginning to grow intense, causing students to turn their heads back and watch 

Nazz continued to stare at Rave, growing a little frightened

" I actually liked you, you're a pain in the ass but for some reason I hate not hearing your stupid voice, I hate not hanging out with you." Tears began to roll down his face. He placed his hands on his heart 

"You don't even know the fucking meaning of the word nothing, you have everything!" He yelled as he threw his hands down. At this point everyone including ms.Steen was watching, all thinking it was part of their improve.  
Nazz and Rave were the only ones who knew it wasn't

Rave knew he was being watched, but he couldn't stop

His eyes were sweating with tears, cheeks inflamed with a red tint and his hands began to shake.

"You know w-who you are an-and what you want, I don't know that.. I never knew that.." Stuttered Rave

"From the start of my FUCKING CHILDHOOD I WAS NOTHING, I HAD NOONE, NOBODY WANTED ME, AND I TRULEY FELT LIKE I WAS NOTHING" said Rave as his voice cracked from crying 

~Stop it stop it stop it stop it~ thought Rave 

"..rave.." Whispered Nazz

Rave looked down as his face grew a bright red and began to cry

Nose slightly dripping as he wiped his eyes  
"I-I had you.. and I didn't feel like that anymore.. I didn't see it at first but.. I need you..."

Rave looked at Nazz  
"Please don't leave me.." He said

There was silence in the room until ms.Steen started to clap  
"BRAVO JAMES! What a miraculous use of emotion! Bravo!" 

The rest of the class began to clap and cheer for Raves natural Talent 

Rave just stood there blank face  
As did Nazz

~I can't believe that just happened~ rave thought 

The bell rung and the students began to walk out of the classroom, congratulating Rave on his impressive performance

As Rave wiped his face and grabbed his books, Nazz grabbed a hold of his hand

"We need to talk" she said with a stern look


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to go faster with making these chapters, this one is kinda short
> 
> Please send me back feedback, I would love to know what you guys think!

Nazz and Rave walked out of the classroom to find a secluded area to talk.  
Rave was hunching his shoulders and looking down at his feet, embarrassed at what had happened. He knew he couldn't just walk away from Nazz or refuse to tell her what was wrong, what if she blabbed her mouth to Kevin. Then word would spread to Nat and that was the last thing he wanted.

The two walked outside and sat at an empty table ;usually where students would eat lunch at.

"Okay, spill it" said Nazz 

Rave rolled his eyes and rested his hand on his cheek  
"Nazz this isn't necessary, I was improving"  
He lied

"No Rave, that was too livid, somethings up" said Nazz

Rave narrowed his eyes 

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything Nazz, if I don't feel like it then I shouldn't have to" said Rave crossing his arms

Nazz could tell he was beginning to feel ticked off

"Rave, I don't know what's going on with you but it's not okay to keep it in." Nazz grabbed Raves hand, which startled him  
He looked up at her

"We've all been there before, maybe not the exact situation, but similar ya know? We've all had those days where we feel small" Nazz had a warm smile which was beginning to break down Raves wall 

"You don't have to talk to me about it, but just know that I'm here to listen if just in case you do" she said

The bell rung which made Nazz jump

"Aw frick, I'm gonna be late for math" she began to grab her books frantically and ran back inside the building

"Wait!" Called Rave

Nazz came to a halt and turned to him

"We can talk about it after school" said Rave

Nazz smiled

"Cool dude, meet me by the cul-de-sac, we'll head over to my house to chat! See you soon" And with that Nazz headed back inside

Rave didn't care if he was late to class, lately he didn't care about anything.

~Why does she care if I'm okay?~ He thought  
\----------------

After school, Raves advisor dropped him off at the cul-de-sac. Unfamiliar with the area, Rave just kept to the sidewalk, waiting to see the blonde catch his sight.

He looked around to see familiar faces, but no one he really talked to.

He watched Rolf and Johnny eating sandwiches on Rolfs porch, while Ed was running in Rolfs front yard chasing a chicken

Rave raised an eyebrow 

"Ed the movie is about to start!"   
"YEAH lumpy quit messing with the chicken and hurry up!"   
Double D and Eddy were calling Ed from Eddys house, as soon as Ed heard the sound of their voice he laughed and ran his way to them.

Rave smiled, a part of him wished to have a long friendship like theirs

He then heard laughter and a ball bouncing

He looked over to see Nathan and Kevin coming out of Kevins house with a basketball.

Instead of the sad, longing feeling he was use to, he felt heated and angry.  
He rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to ignore them

"What's wrong twinkle toes? Forgot how to dribble?" Said Nat as he runs up to Kevin and steals the ball from him

"Oh okay asshole, as if you even know how to play" said Kevin as he tried to block Nat from making the shot

Nat spinned the ball on his index finger to show off "It's as simple as one.." Nathan dribbled past Kevin

"Two.." Nathan tossed the ball between his legs, ran, and jumped up

"Three!" Nathan raised his arms while holding the ball and dunked it, while dangling from the rim of the basketball goal.

"Ayee dude that was sick" laughed Kevin

Nathan laughed, as he turned to get the ball back he looked up and saw a familiar sight.

"Rave?" He whispered

Rave was a crossed the street where Nat was playing, but he recognized that mahogany colored hair anywhere.

"Nat you good?" Asked Kevin 

"Uh..yeah..yeah I'm good" said Nat as he walked up to Kevin, still looking at Rave

"What are you looking at?" Asked Kevin  
"Does that look like Rave to you?" Said Nat

Kevin squinted his eyes "I can't really tell, he's not looking this way, but it could be."

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Questioned Nat

"He's not here to see you?"

"No dude, I haven't talked to him in like almost two months." Said Nat as he slowly began to dribble the ball to make it less obvious of his starring

"Well , maybe he's hanging out with someone I don't know" said Kevin

At that moment, Nazz walked out of her door and called Rave over

Rave began to walked towards her house, and Kevin and Nat watched 

"Uh what the hell, since when have these two became friends?" Said Kevin 

"I don't know but something smells fishy about that" said Nat crossing his arms

 

As Rave walked inside of Nazzs house she closed the door.

"I'm so sorry dude, usually people know me well enough to just walk in my house, I totally forgot you never come here so you wouldn't know which one was my house" said Nazz as she handed him a soda

"It's okay, I knew I'd eventually find you" said Rave

As he and Nazz sat down on her couch, Nat and Kevin were next to her window trying to spy on them.

"I can't hear anything" said Kevin

The two jocks tried to push their ears against the glass without being caught 

"So, start from the beginning" said Nazz as she took a sip of her drink 

"Well it's not much of a story, parents put me in an orphanage when I was little, it was hard making friends because most of the time they would end up being adopted." Said Rave

"I was always depressed, I mean.. my own parents didn't want me, strangers didn't want me, eventually the people who were in charge of me tried moving me to different orphanages to see if I had a better chance." Rave paused and looked down at his soda can

"But?" Asked Nazz

"Well..I came to the conclusion that no one wants me. When I was little my advisors were concern that I was depressed, but I didn't want to make a big deal about it. So I pretended to be happy all the, I'd always make jokes and laugh just to stay safe. I'm not one for doctors and prescriptions, taking pills means somethings wrong with you,and.. I just never could admit that something was wrong with me."

"Rave.." Whispered Nazz as she placed her hand on top of his

 

"Dude their fucking holding hands?!" Yelled Nat , still trying to figure out what they were talking about 

"I thought you said he was gay?" Said Kevin

Nat starred at rave, and felt a tug at his heart  
"I-I thought so too man"

 

"I'd watch Broadway musical movies all the time, and do research about the actors and actresses" said Rave  
"You can watch someone act like a comedian, he can be the most joyful, funniest guy ever. But you'd never know that in his life he's suicidal, or that he hates everyone expect two people. That's what made me obsessed with acting. I could be the saddest boy in the entire fucking world, but you'd never know if I don't want you to know, that's the beauty of it Nazz. That's what keeps me sane" Rave felt a little better but years of feeling like this wasn't gonna melt away in a day

 

"Rave you're a talented dude, you have potential for your future, but don't let your past haunt you. Allow it to make you stronger." Said Nazz as she squeezed his hand and smiled

Rave looked at his hand and gave a warm smile

"Kevin..."

Rave looked up at Nazz who was choking on her words, her eyes began to fill with tears

"Kevin dumped me a while back..and .. I know it's not like what you've been through but I'm just having s hard time going day by day pretending I'm okay." Nazz let go of Raves hand to wipe her tears

Rave patted her on the back, he wasn't really good at consoling people, but he knew he could relate a bit 

After she let it out and was done crying, rave let out a sigh 

"Well, I assume I didn't come here to just talk about my past" said rave

Nazz giggled, "oh yeah I forgot haha, I'm sorry"

Rave gave a small chuckle

"No big deal, It feels good to tell someone... But about the improv" said Rave

"Oh yeah, what was that about?" She asked

 

As Rave was explaining it to Nazz, outside the two jocks were getting ready to give up

"Dude I can't hear shit, let's just bail" said Kevin

"A couple more minutes man, I gotta know why they're hanging out" moaned Nat

Kevin thought of an idea and grinned really big 

He stood up nonchalant, trying not to make Nat loose his focus 

Then banged on the window and sprinted away

Nazz and Rave turned to see Nathan all startled and watched as he yelled at whoever ran off 

"Uhh why is Nathan at my window?" Said Nazz as she stood up to open the window 

When she opened it, Nat stopped yelling at Kevin and turned facing Nazz, he gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck

"Hey babe, don't you look beautiful as always" said Nat

Nazz raised an eyebrow  
"Can I help you dude?"

"Uhh yeah,well no uh, I was just looking for my ...r-rubber band!" Lied Nat

"Your rubber band?" Asked Nazz

"Yeah for my braces, it popped off and it's a bitch looking for it hehe, but uh I found it!" Said Nat as he flicked one of his bands in his mouth

"I'll catch ya later!" And with that Nat jogged off to Kevins house 

Nazz grinned and close the window

"well that just proves it, he likes you" said Nazz as she walks back to the couch

"I don't buy the whole rubber band shit, but I doubt he likes me" said Rave as he took a sip of his soda

"Dude he was totally eaves dropping on us!" Said Nazz who was becoming excited

Rave just rolled his eyes and looked away 

Nazz shrugged " well that's what I think at least" she grabbed her empty soda can and walked to the kitchen

Rave starred at the floor and smiled  
~She does have a point~ He thought

\------------

"You're fucking dead you asshole!" Yelled Nat as he barged into Kevins room

Kevin was on his bed laughing, trying to cover his face as Nat was punching him

"Dude dude okay I'm sorry okay!" Laughed Kevin

"You were being a tit, I mean spying on them? Cmon dude that's some shit Eddy would pull" 

Nat sat on the edge of the bed and slumped backwards on the bed 

"I don't get him man" said Nat

"Face it , he's straight Nathan, don't you think he would have done something instead of sitting on the couch? just let the kid be" said Kev as he got up to go to the bathroom

Nathan moaned   
~He does have a point~ he thought


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! Book 1 is done! ( not really a book but idk lol )  
> I was so excited to write the last two chapters, hopefully I didn't move too fast. There's gonna be different things in the next book that would explain why I didn't add it to this one, like football games and Raves musicals! THIS ONE HAS LOVEY DOVEY MOMENTS AHHHH  
> Please comment and share I'm so excited to get started on the next one :)

As days went on, Rave and Nazz grew closer to eachother. Sharing jokes and acting tips, and of course gossiping about the people they hate( For Nazz it was usually just Kevin and a few girls, but for Rave it was pretty much anyone within a 10 ft radius of him) 

Without noticing, Nat would always spot them walking in the halls or chatting by the lockers. At lunch Nazz sat with a different group, trying to avoid Kevin. But one day he found his chance to talk to Rave alone.  
Nazz was sick and stayed home from school, so Rave would walk the halls out in the open, alone. As if he were watching Rave like a lion would its prey, he waited behind a corner until Rave got to his locker.

~Nows my chance~ thought Nat

Her nervously walked towards Rave, leaned against one of the lockers and tapped him on the shoulder.

Rave looked up, surprised to see the teal haired boy

"Long time no see princess, how've ya been?" Grinned Nat

Rave scrunched his eyebrows at him and continued to roam through his locker, ignoring Nat

"Hellloooo anybody in there?" Said Nat as he knocked on Raves head

"Fuck off Goldberg" said Rave 

"I would love to but you gotta take me to dinner first" winked Nat

He began to panic, as rave closed his locker and walked away  
~shit shit shit, dammit just ask him Nat~ he thought

He ran up to rave  
"Rave hold up there" Nathan threw one of his arms around Raves shoulder, causing Rave to glare at it

"A little birdie told me you and Nazz were getting pretty close" said Nat

"You sure it was a bird and not you spying on us?" Questioned Rave

Nat let out a nervous life  
"Don't know what your talking about, tell me that story another time sounds great, anywho, rumors going around that you two might be a thing" lied Nat

He just wanted to know what he could squeeze out of the negative boy

But Rave could see right through Nathans poorly thought out plan, and decided to mess with him

"Well shit, i didn't think word could spread like that" lied Rave

"Rumors spread like wildfire around here,... So you're for real having this thing with her?" Asked Nat

"Well sense everyone knows by now, it shouldn't hurt to admit it, yeah we started talking" said Rave 

Rave was about to walk out of the school building to go home until Nat pulled on his arm

"Wait uh, I actually could use a tutor to help me with math, these logarithms are kicking my ass" lied Nat , he didn't even know what logarithms were

"No" said Rave

Rave began to open the doors of the school to leave, but Nat wasn't gonna take no for an answer

He walked up to Rave, grabbed his bookbag strap from the back and pulled him inside the utility closet close to the exit doors

He tossed Rave to the ground, shut the door, and stood in front of it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM GOLDBERG!?" Yelled Rave as he rubbed the back of his head 

"Are you gay?"asked Nat

"Are you seriously asking about my fucking sexuality? Fuck off and open the door" yelled Rave

"I'm not letting you out until you tell me" said Nat crossing his arms

Rave stood up and ran to attempt to knock Nat out of the way, but Nats body structure and strength made it impossible for Rave to even get a nudge out of him

"Oh my fucking.." Rave pulled his hair out of anger and yelled "no I'm not fucking gay!!"

"So you and Nazz are dating?" Asked Nat with a serious face

"No asshole we're just friends" said Rave

"Then why'd you kiss me at that party" asked Nat

Rave narrowed his eyes 

"Why did you ignore me for fucking weeks!?" Said Rave with an angry tone 

Nats angered look dropped to a confused one

"You told me to leave you alone forever, so I was just doing that" said Nat

Rave to melted his angered face to a confused look

There was a silence until Rave said

"I didn't mean it Goldberg"

Nat starred at the Mahogany haired boy

"You annoy the fuck out of me, and I can't stand you. You talk too fucking much and I hate your sense of style, plus-"

"Okay Okay I get it damn" interrupted Nat

Rave took a breath in 

"But I can't stand to not be around you" said Rave slightly blushing 

Nat starred at him for a moment, then grinned 

"You falling for me Ravey?" He said

"No you fucker, I'm just use to being annoyed by you and I don't like change, so stop trying to change the cycle" said Rave as he looked away trying to hide his red face

Nat smiled warmly

"Soo we good?" Asked Nat as he reached out for a knuckle punch

Rave starred at him and gave a small smile

"Yeah we're good" he reached his hand to deliver the fist bump, but instead Nat grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a big hug

"I've missed you Ravey" Nat said as he squeezed Rave 

"You f-fucker, I c-c-can't b-b-BREATHH!" Choked Rave

Raves eyes then grew wide when he felt a pair of hands squeeze one of his cheeks from behind 

"WHAT THE HELL!??" Yelled Rave as he pushed the laughing teal haired boy off of him

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist hahaha" laughed Nat 

"Besides you're into me so it's okay" grinned 

Rave frowned, pushed Nat away from the door since he wasn't paying attention and opened the door

"Nevermind what I said, you can go back to ignoring me forever" said Rave as he walked out 

"Princess wait up it was a joke!" Yelled Nat as he ran to keep up with rave  
**********  
Time past and soon enough, it was the last day of school for Peach Creek High.  
The kids made it through their first year, which wasn't as bad as they thought. It was the last remaining seconds of the school year, and all the students were waiting in the halls counting down. The eds were with Johnny and Rolf, holding piles of paper while Nathan ,Kevin and the football team had air horns ready to blow. Nazz grabbed a hold of Rave waiting to jump up once the countdown was over, and Rave naturally didn't give a shit about any of this.  
Everyone in the halls began to count down  
"FIVE..FOUR..THREE..TWO..ONE..!"

The bell rung and papers flew up in the air. Sounds of air horns and yelling kids flooded everyone's ear drum.! Everyone began to run out the doors, even Rave ran ( Nazz was dragging him)

Everyone was saying their goodbyes to kids who were leaving for the summer, or finding their groups to make plans to have an epic summer.

Rave had to catch a plane that evening to take part in an acting summer convention, and Nathan would only get a month of summer to himself and then he'd have to go to a football training camp with Kevin. They both knew that would be their last time hanging out until the next school year started. So they made plans to watch a movie that night. Ever since they made up in the utilities closet, their friendship grew stronger. Of course they acted the same, Rave getting pissed at Nat for doing dumb stuff, and Nat continuing to do the dumb stuff. But they would hang out everyday after school in private, which they both secretly loved.  
*****************  
Later that afternoon Rave and Nat headed to Nats house, grabbed snacks, and started watching Nathans favorite movie, "Gladiators on Planet Zoid". They would alternate on who got to pick what movie; Raves selections were mostly Broadway musicals while Nats selection was anything with action or gore.

Towards the end of the movie, the two ended up laying down side by side on Nats bed 

Nat turned and looked at Rave

He smiled by how Raves face would cringe up every time a gladiator would blow up and decapitate the Zoid aliens.

"I'm gonna miss you Ravey" he said

Rave smirked 

"Youll be fine, you'll have football and parties to keep you distracted" said Rave 

"I'd take this over a party anyday" said Nat

Rave turned to face him  
"Hmm and Kevin too?" He joked

Nat gave a slight chuckle  
"Yeah Kev doesn't need me" 

Nathan turned to his side facing Rave  
Rave still lying on his back kept looking at Nats golden eyes

"I'm gonna miss you too" whispered Rave 

He could feel his cheeks turn red

The two boys just gave eachother a warm smile  
Nat moved his eyes at raves lips, then back up at his eyes  
As if asking permission  
Rave smiled , and with that they both leaned in towards eachother, eyes closed disconnected from everything around them as if the world consist of just them, and this moment.

Their lips almost brushed against eachother until  
*BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ*

Raves phone vibrated in his pocket cause the two teens to jump a little , eyes wide open.

Rave took it out of his pocket and answered it  
"Hello?.....shit really? Okay I'm going now..okay bye" rave hung up

"That was my advisor, she said traffic at the airport is gonna be long cause of some accident, so shes here now to pick me up to get a heads start" said Rave as he got up to put his shoes back on

"Aw man that fucking sucks" said Nat, sounding a little disappointed

The two boys headed to the front door, both feeling let down that their time together was cut short

"Have fun up their princess, show those amateurs what acting really looks like" said Nat as he hugged Rave

To his surprise, Rave hugged him back  
"Yeah well, just don't get arrested or anyone pregnant" said Rave 

Nat laughed 

"I can only promise I won't do one of those things" he said 

They both smiled and with that, rave turned and opened the door.

He took one step out the door, froze, then turned to Nat

"Hey Goldberg?" He said

Nat raised his eyebrows "hm?" He said

"A while ago you asked me something and I never gave you a legit answer for it" Rave hesitated then said  
"I'm gay Nathan"

Nat looked at the red faced boy, startled by how he called him by his first name. Even more by how Rave was coming out to him.

Nathan felt this his heart racing

~Fuck this~ he thought

He set aside his nerves, walked up to Rave, grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a deep longing kiss.

Rave was startled for a split second, but then melted into Nats soft lips.  
They motions little kisses between each deep,passionate kisses.

Rave had to force his lips to separate from Nats just so they could catch their breath, they both chuckled as Nat placed his for head on to Raves. 

Nat released his grasp on Rave, and watched as his crush walked out the door, step into a car, and drive away.

Nat closed the door, and banged his head against it while resting on the door. 

he was speechless, all he could do was smile greatly and chuckle 

 

Rave watched the passing street lights run by him, head leaning against the window.  
He reached up to touch his lips

~I didn't expect his lips to be so soft~ thought Rave as he blushed

The dark car was lit up by a text message coming from Raves phone 

He picked up his phone to look at the text, then formed a big smile on his face

'Goldberg: I'll be expecting more of that when you come back princess'

Rave began to type back

Nathan was cleaning the chip crumbs off his bed when he heard his phone buzz

He grabbed it to look at the text, smiled , and with a sigh of happiness he fell back into his bed 

'Princess: my thoughts exactly, but longer next time'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)  
> This is my first fanfic! Please review to see what I need to improve or if I'm doing good, I love NAVE so much and I hate how there's barely any fanfic of these two. So I decided to make a series of these two wonderful characters. My plan is to write four parts each representing the years in highschool ( 9th-12th) there will be smut but that won't be until later in the series, I like to build up to things instead of jump right into it! 
> 
> Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndyac1d
> 
> James "Rave" belongs to kirakurry
> 
> EENE belong to CNN


End file.
